Ou-sama Revenge
by Archilles
Summary: Takdir yang berada di tangan kanan-nya, kuasa Raja, perdamaian atau sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Ou-Sama Revenge**

 **By Archilles**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rate M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, typo, little bit Guilty Crown, etc.**

" _Souka_ **"= berbicara dalam hati**

" **Souka"= Skill, jurus**

"souka **"=Percakapan biasa**

 **Enjoy it.!**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Tokyo**

 **(Dream)**

Mata dengan iris _Sapphire_ menatap langit mendung Tokyo dengan sendu, mata yang dingin, hampa, kosong, sekaligus kesepian yang mendalam. Seakan langit mendung kota Tokyo mengingatkanya akan kenangan yang menyedihkan. " _Tes-tes-tes",_ air hujan berjatuhan dari langit mendung kota Tokyo seakan ikut berduka akan tatapan sendu sang _Sapphire._ "Otou-sama, Kaa-chan,dan onee-chan, kenapa kalian meninggalkan-ku sendirian", batin sang _Sapphire._ Tak peduli tentang keadaanya yang basah dikarenakan hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur sang _Sapphire_ tampak enggan untuk pergi ketempat berteduh.

Sang _Sapphire_ tetap memandang langit yang hujan dengan tatapan tenang dan dingin, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tengah bernyanyi dengan teramat merdu( **Lagu ending Guilty Crown yang awal)** tanpa sadar kaki sang _Sapphire_ melangkah menuju asal suara merdu yang berhasil menyadarkan ia dari lamunanya." _tap-tap-tap"_ bunyi langkah kaki sang _Sapphire_ menggema didalam ruangan bekas bangunan-bangunan pabrik, dan sang _Sapphire_ menemukan seorang gadis berambut se-warna Musim-semi yang cerah yang sedang bernyanyi.

Sanggadis yang merasa seperti ada orang di belakangnya langsung menengok ke arah belakang, dan yang ia temukan adalah seorang pria remaja berambut blonde kuning cerah, kulit tan yang putih tanpa noda, guratan halus seperti kumis kucing, dan mata yang ber-iris seindah langit cerah, sayangnya tatapanya redup, sendu, sekaligus dingin. " _Dare_ " ucap sang gadis, bukan siapa-siapa ujar balik sang _Sapphire_. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarkanmu bernyanyi. Oh " _Souka"_ , siapa namamu, dan kenapa kamu berada di sini?Ujar sang gadis. Namaku Naruto, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi di dekat tempatku berada tadi, dan namamu?Ujar sang _Sapphire_ yang diketahui bernama Naruto. Namaku... Man-...

 **Wake Up**

 **Kuoh**

"Arghhhh... _Hosh-Hosh-Hosh"..._

Hah.. lagi-lagi mimpi aneh itu lagi, Naruto sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening," _sebenarnya siapa wanita itu, kenapa aku sering sekali bermimpi bertemu denganya"_ batin Naruto. Lalu ia melirik jam yang tepat berada di meja di samping kasurnya, hmmmm.. jam 4 pagi masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi bersekolah, hmmmm... mandi sajalah ia bergegas mengambil handuk dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi Naruto langsung menyiapkan segala keperluan yang ia perlukan untuk hari pertamanya di sekolah, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya karena ia hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah yang ia beli dari uang hasil pemberian pemerintah yang entah kenapa ia dapatkan secara Cuma-Cuma, ketika ia bertanya tentang hal tersebut kepada sang pemberi ia dijawab" _Kau tidak perlu tau, cepat terima saja"_ ia dijawab seperti itu. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah tangan kananya yang terdapat tato seperti lambang raja, _hmmmm.. kenapa tato di tangan kanan-ku tidak bisa hilang ya?Aneh lagian sejak kapan tanda ini keluar?_ Batin Naruto. Lain kali aja deh mikirinya sebentar lagi jam pembelajaran pertama di Kuoh Academy akan dimulai langsung pergi sajalah.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 _Hmmmm sekolah yang besar, lapangannya juga luas._ Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam daerah Kuoh Academy karna jam pembelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, apa lagi ia merupakan murid baru di Sekolah tersebut, oh ya sebelum itu perkenalkan, Namaku Ouma Naruto kelas 3 Senior High School yang merupakan pindahan dari kota lain entah dimana aku kehilangan ingatan tentang apa yang aku alami setahun belakangan ini kata orang pemerintahan yang membiayai kehidupanku aku merupakan korban yang selamat dari sesuatu kejadian tidak tau kejadian seperti apa, rambutku bewarna kuning kasar berantakan, mata ber-iris biru, dan kulit putih mungkin sekian perkenalan dari ku.

Ketika akan memasuki sekolah ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah semerah darah _Cantik_ dan ia bertatapan langsung dengan sang wanita " _Sapphire dingin bertatapan langsung dengan Jade Green yang menenangkan_ " akupun langsung memutuskan kontak mata denganya dan bergegas langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui ruang kelasku berada, aku bertanya kepada satpam penjaga sekolah untuk bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada.

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

" _Tok-tok-tok"_ Masuk kata kepala sekolah.

Permisi, ucapku.

Silahkan,ujar kepala sekolah.

 _Akupun melihat-lihat ruang kepala sekolah, ternyata kepala sekolah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang pria berambut merah, e...h. berambut merah? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan pria berambut merah tersebut._

Namamu, Ouma Naruto, benar?ujar kepala sekolah.

Ah , akupun segera tersadar dari lamunanku, Ya benar pak.

Pindahan dari kota Tokyo?kepala sekolah sedikit kaget dengan kertas registrasi pindahan yang ia pegang.

Sang rambut merah yang sedang duduk memegang koran pun tertarik dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh sang kepala sekolah. _Pindahan dari kota Tokyo? Bukanya kota itu sudah musnah karna sebuah kejadian yang melibatkan fraksi Da-Tenshi, dan fraksiku Akuma sehingga menimbulkan bencana yang bernama Lost Chirstmas? Dan aku merasakan aura yang teramat mengerikan daripadaku yang ber tittle Lucifer sekaligus pemimpin dari Fraksi Akuma, tetapi sayangnya kekuatan tersebut tersegel di dalam dirinya, apa jangan-jangan ia korban selamat hasil percobaan yang dilakukan Fraksi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi yang di lakukan di Tokyo?ini gawat batinya_

Do..

Zech Don..

Sirzech-Dono?ujar kepala sekolah

Ah ya kenapa?maaf aku sedikit melamun ujar pria berambut merah yang di ketahui bernama Sirzech tersebut.

Apakah anda sedang tidak enak badan?ujar kepala sekolah.

Ya tidak apa-apa. Ujar pria yang diketahui bernama Sirzech

Murid pindahankah?ujar Sirzech

Benar sekali Sirzech-dono, Naruto-san perkenalkan dirimu kepada Sirzech-Dono, ia merupakan pemilik dari Kuoh Academy ini.

Ouma Naruto _yoroshiku_.

Sirzech Gremory, salam kenal Naruto-kun, murid pindahan ne?darimana? semoga kamu nyaman disekolah ini.

Ya, Arigatou.. Gomen aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang diriku. _Ia pria yang ramah ternyata_. _Sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Sirzech._

 _Hilang ingatan? Berarti.._ akupun berfikir keras.

Ah, maaf kepala sekolah tampaknya aku punya rapat darurat pembicaraanya kita lanjutkan nanti saja, _aku harus segera pulang ke_ _ **Underworld**_ _dan membicarakan kepada yang lain tentang masalah ini._

Oh, Baiklah Sirzech-Dono semoga beruntung.

Baiklah, _Arigatou._

Pria bernama Sirzech tersebut pun pergi dengan tergesa-gesa,aku hanya bisa mengangkat alis atas tingkahnya yang sedikit aneh sehabis membicarakan tentang asalku.

Nah, Naruto-san kamu berada di kelas III-A , kalau boleh bertanya apa benar kamu berasal dari Tokyo?kota tersebut sudah hancur lebur kalau tidak salah?

" _Deg-Deg-Deg" kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pening tangan kananku bergetar kasar "Toky..o?Ha...ncur? kepalaku semakin pening_

Naru...

Naruto-san ? _Daijobu?_ apakah kamu kurang sehat?

Ah, _Gomen_ tadi kepalaku sedikit pusing tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa.

Baiklah, sebentar lagi kamu akan di jemput oleh Homeroom-mu, menuju ke kelas barumu semoga menyenangkan.

 _Arigatou_ kepala sekolah.

" _tok-tok-tok"_ terdengar suara pintu

Masuk, ujar kepala sekolah.

Nah, Naruto-san , ini Sensei yang akan menjadi homeroom-mu, sekarang kamu ikut dia untuk pergi ke kelas barumu, ujar kepala sekolah.

Baiklah, _Arigatou_ permisi.

Ya, ujar kepala sekolah.

 **III A**

" _sreek"_ bunyi suara pintu kelas bergeser.

Ohayou, anak-anak

Ohayou sensei, ujar penghuni IIIA

Sekarang sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru, Naruto-kun silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu.

Begitu mendengar perkataan sensei aku segera masuk dan menatap teman-teman baru kelasku, _Jade green yang aku temui tadi pagi ternyata sekelas dengan ku, tanpa sengaja bertatapan lagi dengan Jade Green itu, indah aku segera tersadar dan segera memperkenalkan diriku._

Ouma Naruto.

Ehem..Naruto-kun apakah kamu hanya memperkenalkan namamu saja?ujar sensei

Ya...

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... KAKKOIIIIII... NARUTOO-KUNNNNNN...**

DIAAAM, tenang dan segera buku Matematika kalian,halaman 279, dan Naruto-Kun kamu segera duduk disebelah Rias-chan tolong angkat tanganmu.

 _Sapphire cerah nan dingin itu lagi, ujar rias._ Mendengar suara sensei memanggil namaku aku langsung tersentak sadar dari lamunan, dan segera mengangkat tangan.

Hai, gadis teman sekelasku bernama Rias.

Nah, Naruto-kun kamu duduk sebangku dengan Rias ya, dan Rias tolong pinjamkan buku cetak matematikamu kepada Naruto-kun Ne?

 _Hai,sensei wakatta_ , ujar rias.

Segera pergi ketempat duduk baruku, menaruh tas dan duduk, ketika menengok ke-teman sebangku baruku sekali lagi kami bertatapan _Jade Green menenangkan sekali lagi bertemu dengan Sapphire dingin_

Rias Gremory _Yoroshiku, sambil mengajak berjabat tangan._

Ouma Naruto...

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

Yosh, haii minna-san , saya author baru disini yang mencoba membuat fic DxD Cross Naruto and little bit Guilty Crown. Archilles akan mengikuti plot DxD disni tapi mungkin tidak terlalu seperti di Cannon mungkin disini naru akan berpair dengan entahla hehe. Yosh kalo ada pertanyaan PM . RnR Ja Naaa , Minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Ou-sama Revenge**

 **By Archilles**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rate M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, typo, little bit Guilty Crown, etc.**

" _Souka_ **"= berbicara dalam hati**

" **Souka"= Skill, jurus**

"souka **"=Percakapan biasa**

 **Strong Naru(Mengikuti Alur),Smart Naru!,Calm Naru,Cold**

 **Enjoy it.!**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2( Arch 1 ):Kebenaran?**

 **Underworld**

" _TAP-TAP-TAP"aku menghentakan kakikku dengan kasar .. "bagaimana bisa ia selamat dari kehancuran yang terjadi di Tokyo pada saat itu?"Padahal dengan kegagalan proyek_ _ **Void Genom**_ _di Laboratorium kota Tokyo di bawah pimpinan Ajuka dan Azazel semua hal yang menyangkut tentang Void Genom sudah ikut musnah akibat Apocalype Virus yang tidak terkontrol dan menuai kegagalan? Ck ini membuatku pusing._

"Sirzech-tan~ kenapa mukamu di tekuk seperti itu?Kowaii~" Ujar wanita terkuat di **Underworld** a.k.a Serafall Leviathan

"Ah , Sera kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, panggil Ajuka dan juga Fallbium untuk berkumpul di ruangan rapat para Maou sekarang juga, aku akan membicarakan hal yang penting".

Melihat tampang serius dari Sirzech, Serafall juga mengerti kalau ini masalah genting dan tidak boleh di anggap main-main. "Baiklah akan kulakukan secepatnya", Serafall pun pergi menggunakan lingkaran Sihir Khas keluarga-Sitri.

 **Ruang Rapat**

" _sring-sring-sring_ _ **"**_ muncul tiga buah macam lingkaran sihir yang berbeda di tengah ruang rapat para Maou.

"Baguslah kalian rupanya sudah sampai, _Arigatou_ Sera". Ujar sang _**Lucifer.**_

" _Domo,_ kita kan teman", ujar sang _**Leviathan.**_

"Falbi apakah kau masih menyimpan laporan tentang proyek Void Genom yang kita lakukan di Laboratorium rahasia Akuma yang berada di Tokyo? Kalau ada tolong berikan kepadaku". ujar sang _**Lucifer**_

"Masih", iapun membuat lingkaran sihir lalu memasukan tanganya ke dalam lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sebuah kertas."Ini". Ujar Falbium sambil menyerahkan Laporan.

" _ **Laporan Proyek Void Genom ( Kuasa Raja )"**_ _Akupun membuka lembaran demi lembaran laporan tersebut. Lalu tertera bab "Percobaan Void Genom ( Kuasa Raja ) terhadap manusia"aku langsung terburu-buru membuka halaman yang tertera. Di dalam laporan tersebut tertera nama Ouma Naruto. Ini gawat benar-benar gawat. Batin sang_ _ **Lucifer.**_

"Ada apa, Sir? Kenapa berekspresi seperti itu?"ujar Ajuka

"Tenang saja, semua bukti dan hasil percobaan sudah musnah bersamaan dengan kota Tokyo akibat Apocalype Virus, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Ujar Ajuka.

"Tidak, kau salah Ajuka manusia yang bernama Ouma Naruto masih hidup dan bersekolah di tempat kita, Kuoh Academy sebagai murid pindahan baru dan sepertinya _Void Genom_ yang kita tanamkan kepada Ouma Naruto berhasil ia memiliki aura kekuatan yang bahkan melebihiku." Ujar Sirzech

"Aap..Apa?" Ujar Ajuka, Fallbium, dan Serafall.

"Ini berbahaya Sir, ia bisa dengan mudah memusnahkan kita, apa lagi apa yang telah kita perbuat kepadanya dan apabila ia menguasai kekuatan yang ia dapat dari _Void Genom_ secara sempurna, kita harus segera memusnahkanya selagi ia belum dapat menuasai _Void Genom"._ Ujar Ajuka

"Tidak apa-apa kita harus melihat dulu situasinya , sepertinya juga Ouma Naruto juga mengalami Amnesia sehingga tidak dapat mengingat satupun tentang beberapa tahun terakhir ini apa lagi kekuatanya masih tersegel di dalam dirinya karena sesuatu." Ujar Sirzech.

"Baiklah jika itu baik menurutmu, jangan lupa juga menghubungi Azazel agar ia juga tau". Ujar Ajuka.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **( IIIA )**

" _Tring-tring-tring"_ bunyi bel pertanda selesai pelajaran.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pembelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, silahkan berkemas dan segera pulang kerumah masing-masing."ucap sensei.

" _Hai, sensei Arigatou."_

"Ara-ara Buchou, kenapa dari tadi kau menatap Ouma-kun terus menerus? Bukanya Buchou sudah memiliki Issei?" Ujar Akeno.

Oaah oah haaa " _Gedubrak"_ uuuh~ ittai," Akeno kau membuatku kaget saja jadi jatoh."

"Ara-ara Buchou jadi kau menyalahkanku? Siapa suruh dari tadi kau menatap kepergian Ouma-kun dari tadi Rias?"

"Tidak, mungkin kau hanya salah melihat saja Akeno, mungkin karena matamu sudah Buram." Ejek Rias

"Cih,masih saja ngeles." Cibir Akeno

"Daripada menghabiskan waktu tidak jelas lebih baik kita cepat ke _Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_ yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."jawab rias santai.

Baiklah Buchou.

 **Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

"Buchou, ada dua-orang utusan Vatikan untuk menyelidiki tentang kasus hilangnya _**Excalibur**_ dari Fraksi _**Tenshi**_ mereka mencurigai kita dari Fraksi _**Akuma**_ dan Fraksi _**Da-Tenshi**_ sebagai dalang yang menyebabkan hilangnya _**Excalibur**_." Ujar Koneko.

"Tapi itu mustahil apa bila kami dari Fraksi _**Akuma**_ yang mencuri _**Excalibur**_ dari kalian benda-benda suci merupakan kelemahan bagi kami!" Seru Rias

"Kami tidak memerlukan tanggapanmu wahai _**Akuma**_." Ujar seorang utusan yang memiliki warna rambut biru.

"Hei, jaga mulutmu di depan Buchou atau aku akan menghajarmu."jawab sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Issei.

"Kau dan mulut besarmu _**Akuma**_." Ujar rambut biru

"Xenovia, sudah cukup jangan bertindak kasar, kita hanya disuruh meminta izin untuk berada di wilayah mereka agar bisa menemukan _**Excalibur**_." Ujar sahabat sang utusan

"Irina, kita hanya membuang waktu saja untuk meminta izin kepada mereka."jawab Xenovia sambil bersiap untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Maafkan temanku, dia memang suka bertindak semaunya." Jawab Irina sambil membungkukan badan .

"Ya, saya Rias Gremory sebagai penguasa daerah Kuoh mengizinkan kalian berada di daerah Kuoh sampai masalah dari Fraksi kalian terselesaikan dan kami juga akan berusaha membantu kalian menemukan dalang di balik hilangnya _**Excalibur"**_ jawab rias

" _Arigatou,_ atas pengertianya Gremory-san"jawab irina lalu ia pergi menyusul temanya.

"Buchou, aku pamit undur diri dari kegiatan club untuk hari ini, ada masalah yang harus segera saya selesaikan" jawab kiba secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Kiba? Apakah sangat penting?" jawab Rias sambil menghadap Kiba.

"Ya, Buchou." Jawab Kiba datar.

"Baiklah"jawab Rias pasrah.

" _Arigatou,_ Permisi"jawab Kiba lalu ia pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory.

"Anoo, Buchou sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba-San dari tadi sepertinya ada yang berbeda darinya semenjak kita membicarakan _**Excalibur**_ dengan dua utusan Gereja tersebut" tanya Asia.

"Hahhh... dulu sebelum menjadi bagian dari keluarga Gremory Kiba merupakan kelinci percobaan dari _**Proyek Gereja percobaan Excalibur**_ yang di lakukan oleh Valper Galiel semua temanya mati akibat proyek tersebut kecuali Kiba, itulah mengapa ia begitu saat kita membicarakan _**Excalibur**_ "jawab Rias sambil menghela nafas.

"Bah, ternyata si muka cantik tidak memiliki masa lalu sebagus mukanya"jawab Issei

"Baiklah kegiatan club hari ini sudah selesai, semuanya boleh pulang kerumah masing-masing."ujar Rias.

" _Hai, Buchou"_ jawab semua anggota _**Peerge**_ Rias.

 **Ou-sama**

 **Kiba POV**

" _Ck, kemana perginya dua utusan gereja itu."batinku_

 _Sial, sial..! tapi tiba-tiba instingku menjerit._

 _ **(Sfx:Shirng)**_

 _Aku menghindar ke samping dan tiang yang tadi ada dibelakangku sebelum menghindar terbelah menjadi dua._

" _Siapa?"batinku_

 **Kiba POV end**

"hehehe... lihat apa yang sudah kutemukan, ohhh bayi iblis Gremory yang tersesat"ucap Freed Salzan.

"Oh ternyata sang pendeta gila, Freed tapi kenapa kau masih hidup? Seharusnya kau sudah mati saat penyerangan yang terjadi di Gereja tua?"Tanya Kiba bingung.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa mati segampang itu iblis sialan, nahhh... hehehe kubalas kau lebih dari yang kau perbuat kepadaku."jawab Freed

"Coba saja, kemarin kau sudah kalah apa bedanya dengan yang sekarang."Jawab Kiba meremehkan dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

 **Sword Birth: Respira**

Kiba langsung memunculkan pedang dari Sacred Gearnya dan menerjang Freed.

 _ **(Sfx:Shring, )**_

Adu pedang diantara mereka tidak dapat terhindarkan, dengan cepat kiba mengayunkan pedangnya tetapi selalu berhasil di tepis oleh Freed percikan-percikan api keluar dari adu pedang diantara mereka.

Kiba bersalto ke belakang Freed dengan cepat, dan menebaskan pedangnya kepunggung Freed dan kena telak.

"Ouch, ouch.. sialan kau bocah iblis, hehe.. berarti sekarang aku tidak perlu menahan diri lagi" jawab freed sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan menggenggam pedangnya sehingga aura pada pedang yang di pegangnya berpijar.

 _ **(Sfx: Shrsh)**_

" **Bruk"** tiba-tiba kiba terjatuh ke tanah, dengan luka berupa sayatan-sayatan kecil di tubuhnya.

" _Apa yang terjadi?kenapa badanku tiba-tiba melemas dan rasanya terkena sayatan sekecil ini perih sekali?, apa jangan-jangan pedang itu_ _ **Excalibur?**_ _Batin Kiba._

"Bagaimana bayi iblis ditebas dengan pedang yang merupakan kelemahan bangsa kalian? Apakah sakit?,cup-cup Kasihan.. HAHAHAHA."Tawa Freed menggila

" _Urgh.. ternyata benar itu_ _ **Excalibur**_ _"batin Kiba._

"Jadi ternyata kalianlah yang mengambil _**Excalibur**_ dari Fraksi _**Tenshi?**_ "jawab kiba di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"HAHAHAHA... Yayaya, itu benar pedang ini sangat hebat, Hehehe.. bagaimana iblis kecil, menyerah?Hehehe.. tenang saja aku akan membuat kematianmu tanpa rasa sakit."jawab Freed menggila dan mengangkat pedangnya bersiap membunuh.

 _ **(Sfx Phone Ring:Bip,Bip,Bip)**_

"Sialan, siapa yang menelpon di tengah acaraku begini."Jawab Freed Malas dan mengangkat telfonya.

"yaya, halo?,Baik bos, bos berhasil mendapatkan salah satu pedang lagi dari seorang utusan gereja?oke, segera bos"jawab Freed di telfon

"Nah..iblis kecil, sepertinya nasib baik ada padamu, hehehehe.. di pertemuan lain kali aku akan membunuhmu,JAAA BAYI IBLIS". Jawab Freed mengejek lalu hilang entah kemana.

"Sial, Urgh.."kiba pingsan tergeletak di tengah jalan.

 **Ou-Sama**

 **Naruto POV**

"Sial, kenapa buku pr-ku acara ketinggalan di sekolah"ucap Naruto sambil berlari melintasi jalan-jalan kecil di kota Kuoh.

" _Are?_ apa itu seperti orang? _matte_ itu benar-benar orang"teriak Naru dan segera menghampiri orang tersebut.

" _Dilihat dari seragam sekolahnya sepertinya laki-laki pingsan ini merupakan murid dari Kuoh Academy"batin Naruto_

" _hmmm, denyut nadinya masih ada, sepertinya ia pingsan karena kelelahan dan kehilangan darah, aku harus membawanya"batin Naruto_

Lalu Naru membawa Kiba dengan cara di gendong di belakang dan lekas pergi menuju Kuoh.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Kuoh Academy**

" _hmmm.. ke UKS sekolah dulu,"Batin Naruto._

Saat memasuki halaman Kuoh Academy, Naruto melihat gedung yang menurutnya aneh bergaya _Eropa Classic_ dan melihat ke arah jendela terbuka yang ternyata ada seseorang yang menatap dirinya. _Jade Green yang menenangkan sekali lagi bertatapan dengan Sapphire yang dingin._

" _Jade Green.. Gremory-san?apa yang ia lakukan disana?batin Naruto_

" _Sapphire..Ouma Naruto-kun.. Apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah pada sore hari seperti ini?batin Rias_

" _Are?Ouma-kun seperti menggendong sesuatu?Yuuto itu seperti Yuuto"Batin rias kaget_

Ingin memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Yuuto sang _**Knight**_ dari _**Peergenya**_ Rias naik ke atas jendela, dan entah kenapa nasib apes sedang membelakangi diri Rias niat ingin memastikan malah ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

" _Are?ngapain tu orang berdiri di atas jendela yakali mau loncat?batin Naruto_

Mata Sapphire biru naruto langsung menatap HORROR ke arah Rias yang ternyata benar-benar loncat dari jendela lantai 3 tersebut padahal Rias tidak sengaja jatuh.

" _DAFUCK"Batin Naruto_

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa ingat ia sedang menggendong murid laki-laki yang tidak diketahui namanya, Naruto langsung melepas orang yang sedang di gendongnya menyebabkan sang murid yang terluka terpental entah kemana, sedangkan dirinya berlari untuk menangkap sang _Jade Green_ yang ia kenal sebagai teman sebangkunya di kelas _._

Dengan Reflek yang bagus Naruto berhasil menangkap Rias ala _**Bridal Style.**_ Rias yang selagi mempersiapkan diri merasakan kerasnya tanah, malah merasa seperti sedang di gendong orang.

" _Are?Kenapa aku tidak jatuh ke tanah?seperti sedang di gendong Otou-sama"batin rias_

Rias lalu memberanikan diri membuka mata dan yang pertama kali yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah _Sapphire_ dingin yang sedang menatapnya. _Sapphire sekali lagi bertemu dengan Jade Green yang menenangan._

" _Indah sekaligus dingin.." Batin Rias tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam Sapphire tersebut_

"Apakah kau terluka?"Tanya Naruto

Rias yang tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam Dalam dan Dinginya sang _Sapphire_ langsung tersadar dari lamunanya saat ia mendengar suara Baritone yang terdengar tegas untuk Rias.

"Apakah kau terluka?" ulang Naruto bertanya sekali lagi

"Ah , ya aku tidak apa-apa _Arigatou_ Ouma-kun"Jawab Rias.

"Kenapa sore-sore berada di kawasan sekolah Ouma-kun?tanya Rias dengan suara yang terdengar lembut bagi Naruto.

"Hmm.. baguslah, lain kali hati-hati.. Aku Cuma ingin mengambil buku PR yang ketinggalan di laci meja kita Gremory-san"Jawab Naruto kalem

" _Wakatta,_ kamu boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku jika kamu mau Ouma-kun"jawab Rias

"Hmmm.."jawab Naruto kalem,

" _Tadi sepertinya aku menggendong anak yang terluka, Are?"batin Naruto_

Naruto yang ingat tadi sedang menggendong seseorang yang terluka langsung berlari menuju tempat ia melepas kan gendonganya dan mencari orang tersebut, sedangkan Rias yang pertanyaanya mendapat respond yang tidak jelas dari Naruto ikut mengejar Naruto yang tiba-tiba berlari.

" _Are?sepertinya alasan naik ke jendela supaya memastikan sesuatu?Batin Rias sambil menyusul Naruto dari belakang._

Rias yang kelupaan alasan kenapa ia sampai naik ke atas jendela berfikir dengan keras.

" _Baka Rias, aku kan ingin memastikan yang di gendong Ouma-kun itu Yuuto"batin rias sambil menepuk kedua pipinya pelan._

" _tetapi gendongan Ouma-Kun tadi sangat hangat, apakah itu namanya Gendongan Dalam Buayan seorang Ouma Naruto"Batin Rias ngelantur_

Rias yang sudah tersadar dari lamunan Absrudnya segera menepuk kembali kedua pipinya pelan sambil bergumam " _Baka, Baka"_

" _Are?kemana orang itu? Apa jangan-jangan.."Batin Naruto Horror sambil melihat ke atas pohon_

Setelah berhasil mengejar Naruto dan Rias melihat Naruto sedang menatap Horror ke arah atas pohon lalu juga ikut menatap ke atas pohon.

"YUUTOO.." Seru Rias kaget

Naruto yang kaget mendengar teriakan Rias lalu melirik ke arah Rias dan bertanya.

"Jadi kamu mengenal orang itu Gremory-San"tanya Naruto kalem.

"Ya, namanya Yuuto ia merupakan anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib" jawab Rias.

" _Souka"_ Gumam Naruto.

Tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung manjat naik ke atas pohon untuk menyelamatkan pria yang diketahui bernama Yuuto dan langsung turun setelah menyelamatkanya dengan cara loncat dari pohon.

" _Arigatou,_ Ouma-kun sudah menyelamatkan Yuuto tapi bagaimana kamu bisa menggendong Yuuto ke sekolah?"tanya Rias

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan dia tergeletak di pinggir jalan sepi tadi, kebetulan aku sedang pergi ke arah Kuoh untuk mengambil buku PR ku yang ketinggal di laci meja, karena bingung mau membawa dia kemana jadi aku putuskan untuk membawa ia ke Kuoh Academy dan membawanya ke UKS"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi _Arigatou_ Ouma-kun dari sini sebagai ketua club dari Yuuto biar aku saja yang merawatnya lagian aku juga akan memanggil anggota club lainya".Ujar Rias

"Baiklah"Jawab Naruto kalem.

Karena merasa tidak ada urusan lagi Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ke kelasnya, sedangkan Rias setelah melihat Naruto menjauh ia membuat lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil seluruh anggota Clubnya untuk berkumpul di ruangan Club.

 **Naruto POV**

" _Jade Green"batin Naruto yang entah kenapa selalu terbayang dengan Jade Green yang dimiliki oleh teman sebangkunya._

Karena melamun Naruto yang sedang menaiki tangga tidak melihat bahwa di depanya terdapat kulit pisang yang entah kenapa bisa di situ alhasil.

" **Bruak"** bunyi suara Naruto terjatuh dari tangga, Alhasil Naruto-pun Pingsan dengan tidak Elitenya.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **RUANG PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB(Malam Hari)**

Setelah Yuuto disembuhkan oleh Asia dan menceritakan apa yang ia alami, Rias langsung memanggil Sona untuk menemuinya di ruangan Clubnya dan setelah anggota _**Peerge**_ Sona sampai dan berkumpul Rias menceritakan apa yang terjadi terhadap Yuuto, di saat mereka sedang berfikir untuk apa _Da-Tenshi_ mencuri _**Excalibur**_ mereka terkaget mendengar suara menggelegar dari halaman sekolah

 **GREMORY, SITRI KELUARLAH DARI PERSEMBUNYIAN KECIL KALIAN.** Seru seseorang

Anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Ossis langsung keluar menuju asal suara, dan yang ia temukan adalah diatas langit terdapat singgsana yang megah dan ada seseorang yang duduk disana dengan 5 Pasang sayap Malaikat yang sudah Kotor.

" _Da-Tenshi!"_ Seru anggota ossis

"Ah ternyata kau masih hidup yahh.. bocah iblis"seru seorang pendeta gila a.k.a Freed Salzan.

" Ck, Kuso" ujar anggota ossis dan club penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Namaku, Kokkabiel cepat panggil Maou Lucifer dan Maou Leviathan untuk segera berhadapan langsung denganku atau kalian akan mati" Seru Kokkabiel Arogan

"Buchou, perlukah kita memanggil Sirzech-sama, dan Serafall-sama untuk membantu kita?" tanya Akeno.

"Tidak jangan, apabila kita memanggil Lucifer-sama, dan Leviathan-sama , tujuan Kokkabiel akan terlaksana"Seru Rias

"Rupanya kau cukup pintar juga, Bayi Gremory.. yaya BENAR, tujuanku menyerang kalian adalah untuk mengobarkan kembali perang Great War hehehe"jawab Kokkabiel menggila.

"Valper, Freed lakukan tugas kalian menghancurkan kota Kuoh"seru Kokkabiel.

"Valper Galiel, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian anak-anak Gereja sebagai bahan percobaan penelitianmu"jawab Yuuto dengan penuh kebencian

"oh, oh, oh lihat apa yang aku temukan disini Produk gagal dari percobaanku HAHAHAHA..."Tawa keras Valper

Yuuto yang terpancing amarah langsung maju menerjang tanpa mendengar perintah Buchounya terlebih dahulu.

"YUUTO"Seru Rias.

( _ **Sfx:Trang)**_

Pedang kiba ditahan oleh pedang Freed.

"Hehehe..Bocah iblis kita bertemu kembali sekali ini aku pastikan kau akan kucincang sampai halus"Seru Freed

"Sona, biarkan anggota clubku yang menahan mereka, kau segera buat lapisan _**Kekkai**_ agar tidak ada yang melihat"Seru Rias.

"Baiklah, Hati-hati Rias."Jawab Sona, lalu pergi membawa anggota Ossisnya untuk membuat _**Kekkai**_

"Akeno, Issei, Koneko, kita akan bertarung ke depan, dan Asia kau tetap ada di belakang"Seru Rias.

" _Hai, Buchou"._

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Naruto POV**

" _Ittai-ittai, kepalaku sakit sekali"Batin Naruto memegang kepalanya_

" _Lagian siapa lagi yang buang sampah sembarang"batin Naruto kesal_

 **(Sfx: DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR)**

"Suara apa itu?Berasal dari lapangan sekolah."Seru Naruto

Narutopun langsung berlari menuju arah belakang sekolah dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Kouhai-Kouhainya yang terkapar tidak berdaya melawan Makhluk seperti Malaikat tapi bersayap bewarna hitam berjumlah 5 pasang yang sedang memegang tombak cahaya yang sangat besar dan matanya langsung berguncang ketika ia melihat Rias sedang memangku seseorang yang sedang terluka sambil menangis.

"Tolong, jika ingin membunuhku bunuh saja, tapi jangan bunuh anggota keluargaku."Seru Rias berlinang Air mata.

"NAH DENGAN KEMATIANMU GREAT WAR KE-DUA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI, HAHAHAHA.. MATILAHHHH." Seru Kokkabiel sambil melemparkan tombaknya kepada Rias.

 _Deg-deg-deg-deg, jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat, tiba-tiba sepintas bayangan yang mengerikan terlintas di kepalanya, kepalanya pening mendadak dan ia kembali melihat wanita itu lagi._

" _Naruto-kun, ambilah"Ujar seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata merah rubby._

 _Deg-deg-deg-deg, memegang dadanya yang berpacu cepat ia kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi supaya tenang, setelah ia tenang dan bisa berdiri dengan sempurna Naruto bersiap berlari untuk menjadi tameng hidup bagi Rias._

" _Setidaknya, aku mati berguna bagi orang lain"batin Naruto, ia berlari keluar dan bersiap menjadi tameng bagi rias._

 _ **Naruto POV END**_

"MATILAAAAH"Ujar Kokkabiel

Rias yang melihat tombak itu datang kepadanya, pasrah menutup mata.

" _Gomen, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onii-sama, aku tidak bisa mennyelamatkan keluargaku."Batin Rias penuh sesal._

" _Ouma-kun"batin Rias, entah kenapa ia menyebut nama orang itu._

"RIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS"Seru Naruto lantang.

"Ouma-Kun?"seru Rias

"LARI, OUMA-KUN UNTUK APA KAU KESINI, PERGII"Seru Rias

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Rias dengan Kalem sambil tersenyum dan mempersiapkan diri sebagai tameng hidup, di detik-detik terkahir kehidupanya ia melihat ke-arah _Jade Green_ yang entah kenapa selalu berada di fikiranya

"Sayonara"Gumam Naruto kecil.

"TIDAKK, OUMA-KUN"Tangis Rias Pecah.

Melihat arah tombak suci yang semakin dekat menuju dirinya, Naruto menutup mata menunggu ajalnya, tetapi.. lagi-lagi ketika ia menutup mata Naruto melihat Gadis itu lagi, Gadis berambut merah dan bermata Ruby yang entah kenapa Naruto rindukan

" _Naruto-kun, Ambilah" Gadis itu memanggil_

 _Lalu naruto mengambil apa yang ada di tangan gadis itu seperti jembatan yang terbuat dari karet._

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto yang terdapat Tato seperti lambang raja bersinar luar biasa, Naruto yang tadi menutup mata langsung membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangan kananya ke udara Sinar itu Menembus langit, bumi berguncang, langit Menyilaukan.

 **(Sfx:DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR)**

Seakan Mampu mengguncangkan 3 dunia sekaligus Aura mengerikan sekaligus menenangkan tersebut melingkupi Naruto dan menghilangkan Tombak raksasa yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Ouma-Kun"Gumam Rias

 **TBC**

 **AN**

Yak, sekali lagi kembali bersama Author Newbie ini~, _Hontou ni Arigatou_ bagi seluruh reader dan reviewer dari kalian semua.

Pada AN kali ini saya akan menyampaikan bahwa Apocalype Virus dan Void Genom merupakan hasil dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh fraksi Akuma di ffn ku Sirzech dan Azazel sudah berteman sejak lama tetapi hanya dengan Azazel bukan dengan fraksi malaikat jatuh.

Hehehe gadis yang bernyanyi itu Ouma Mana hehehe~ kalian semua hebat

Disini naruto tidak akan menjadi Iblis karena ia memiliki kekuatan Mana di dalam Dirinya jadi Mana tersegel dan tetap hidup di dalam diri Naruto.

Kekuatan Naruto disini bisa mengambil VOID dari semua makhluk Supernatural Seperti Ouma Shu tetapi ada yang lebih special dari itu ~ hehe

Untuk Update sepertinya dari ini rentangnya sedikit lama akibat kesibukan sekolah Gomen.

Mungkin juga Naru bakal Jadi Ou-Sama= Harem (?)

Mungkin disni naru bakal BADASS HELL YEAH, Dan untuk Flamer tercinta, anjing sampah terima kasih atas saranmu tapi tolong dengan yang lebih sopan.

Yang terakhir RNR , _ARIGATOU_

 _Special Thx For, Senju-Nara-shira,Guest, Kurotsuki Kazu, asd, Maeztro7,Drak Prayuda,Arafim123,Error Bos_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ou-sama Revenge**

 **By Archilles**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Guilty Crown belongs to Jin Hanegaya**

 **Rate M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, typo, little bit Guilty Crown, etc.**

" _Souka_ **"= berbicara dalam hati**

" **Souka"= Skill, jurus**

"souka **"=Percakapan biasa**

" **Souka!"= Music Start!**

 **Strong Naru(Mengikuti Alur),Smart Naru!,Calm Naru,Cold,Humanx[... ]Naru, Badass Naru!**

 **Jerk Issei.**

 **Naru X [...] akan diketahui seiring berjalanya cerita**

 **Enjoy it.!**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 (Arch 3)** _ **Chikara?**_

 **Bios!Start!**

 _ **Shriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...**_

Cahaya abu-abu terang membelah langit malam kota Kuoh, sekaligus mengguncangkan ke-tiga dunia dengan tekanan yang mendominasi sekaligus tak terkalahkan..

 _ **Underworld**_

"Te-tekanan dan kekuatan macam apa ini"Ujar Maou Falbium

"Se-seakan mendominasi dan memaksaku untuk tunduk dibawah dominasinya, _**Urgh!**_ "Ujar Ajuka

"Ajuka, Falbium, dan Sera naikan aura kekuatan kalian untuk lepas dari kekangan ini" Ujar Sirzech

" _Sialan, apa-apaan dominasi ini... Jangan-jangan...!"Batin Sirzech serius._

"Ajuka, Falbi dan Sera, segera buat lingkaran sihir dan kita pergi ke kota Kuoh sekarang, Aura dominasi ini berasal dari kota Kuoh"Ujar Sirzech

"Baiklah."Jawab mereka ber-tiga selagi membuat lingkaran sihir.

" _Rias.. Semoga kau tidak apa-apa"Batin Sirzech._

 _ **Grigori**_

"Are? Tekanan macam apa ini"jawab si rambut pirang belang hitam aka Azazel.

" _Mattaku.._ Pasti sebentar lagi ada hal yang merepotkan"Jawab Azazel malas sambil menyiapkan lingkaran sihir.

 _ **Heaven**_

"Onii-sama, sepertinya ada hal besar yang sedang terjadi"Ujar salah satu _Seraph_ yang paling terkenal akan ke- _Anggunan_ dan sifatnya.

"Hmmmm, Gabriell ikut aku ke Kuoh sekarang"Jawab pimpinan para _Tenshi_ sekaligus _Seraph_ tertinggi.

" _Hai, Onii-sama"_ Jawab Gabriell

 _ **Kuoh**_

Tombak cahaya, yang seakan mampu melenyapkan sekolompok iblis menjadi abu tak tersisa lenyap di telan aura yang kental akan dominasi tersebut.

 _ **Kokabiel POV**_

" _A-apa-apaan i-itu?Tombak cahayaku lenyap?"_

" _Sialan, a-aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri karena aura ini, tenang Kokabiel , kaulah bintang perang, tenang dan naikan energi ketingkat maksimal"_

 _ **Kokabiel POV End**_

"HAHAHAHAHHA, BOLEH JUGA GAKI, TAPI BAGAIMANA KALAU TOMBAKNYA AKU TAMBAH LAGII?"Teriak Kokabiel yang sudah berhasil berdiri lagi

Lalu Kokabiel kembali melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang melindungi Rias.

" _Sialan, bocah itu meremehkanku kenapa ia masih tidak bergeming sialan.." Batin Kokabiel kesal._

Ketika tombak akan menyentuh Naruto dan Rias yang berada dibelakangnya tombak besar itu tiba-tiba lenyap menghilang seperti membentur sesuatu, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya Kokabiel terus menerus melemparkan tombah suci itu kearah Naruto

"MATII.. " Teriak Kokabiel melemparkan tombaknya secara terus menerus.

Serbuan tombak yang seakan-akan bagai hujan tersebut mengarah ke Naruto tetapi ketika hampir mendekatinya tombak itu menghilang bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ouma-Kun?"Panggil Rias

Rias tidak dapat melihat ke-arah Naruto karena posisi membelakangi dan mata Naruto yang tertupi oleh poni rambutnya, hanya lambang yang bercahaya di tangan Narutolah yang bisa ditangkap mata Rias.

Sedangkan Kokabiel terus menerus melemparkan tombaknya walau peluh sudah memenuhi wajahnya

" _KUSOOOOOOO, kalau seperti ini terus lama kelamaan aku jadi yang lelah, ck aku masih belum mau menggunakan kekuatan yang di berilakn oleh DIA sepertinya harus dengan kontak langsung."Batin Kokabiel._

Kokabiel yang tiba-tiba menghentikan serangan tombaknya langsung melesat cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih tidak bergeming. Rias yang kaget akan kecepatan sang Jendral _Da-Tenshi_ tersebut terkaget dan membuat pelindung sihir berlapis untuk melindungi Naruto yang masih tidak bergeming itu.

"MATIKAU BOCAH!"Teriak Kokabiel sambil melesat kearah Naruto dan bersiap menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Rias membuat pelindung menggunakan sihirnya sampai mendekati titik maksimal sebisa yang ia lakukan

 _ **JDUAAAAAR.!**_

Seakan pelindung sihir itu bagaikan kaca yang mudah pecah Tendangan dengan kekuatan penuh dari Kokabiel itu mementalkan Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak dan menghancurkan bangunan sekolah dan menimbulkan lubang besar akibat tendanganya itu, sedangkan Rias yang pelindung sihirnya pecah dengan mudah jatuh terduduk Air Matanya kembali jatuh dari _Jade bluegreen._

"Naru, Naru, Naru"Teriak Rias, ia langsung berlari kearah lubang besar hasil tendangan Kokabiel dengan air mata yang senantiasa mengalir dari matanya yang indah itu, Rias masuk kedalam lubang besar hasil tendangan kokabiel, ia melihat tubuh yang tergeletak di tengah lubang tersebut segera berlari dan langsung memangku kepala Naru dengan pahanya.

"Naru, Ouma-kun bangunlah, bangun jangan tinggalkan aku."Teriak Rias dengan berlinang air mata.

Darah mengalir dari seluruh tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka itu, Rias tetap teriak, dan bersedih sedangkan Kokabiel terengah-engah akibat mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk mendang Naruto.

 _ **Naruto Mindscape**_

" _Apa, aku sudah mati?apa aku gagal melindungi Rias dan Kouhai-Kouhai ku?tetapi aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa.. maafkan aku"Ujar Naruto terpejam_

" _Naru, Naru, Naru"suara bergema yang seakan memanggil namanya untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam Fikiranya._

 _Akupun membuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku_

" _Gelap"Batin Naruto_

 _Tapi ini aneh, aku bisa bergerak bebas di dalam Mindscape-ku, Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk melihat lihat Mindscape walau gelap tetapi dibawahnya terdapat genangan air yang menyilaukan sehingga ia bisa melihat jalan walau tidak dengan sekelilingnya._

 _Ketika Naruto sampai di ujung genangan air tersebut terdapat genangan air yang luas seperti ruangan yang luas, tiba-tiba disekelilingnya terang, ternyata terdapat obor di dinding ruangan tersebut dan betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat seperti penjara yang berada di depanya._

" _Apa-apaan ini?"Batin Naruto, ia memutuskan berjalan mendekati penjara tersebut betapa kagetnya ia melihat ada se-orang wanita dengan rambut warna merah muda seperti bunga sakura dan tiba-tiba mata wanita yang sedang terduduk itu terbuka dan menunjukan matanya yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya._

" _K-kau siapa?"Kata Naruto_

" _Naru.."Jawab wanita itu sedih sekaligus bahagia._

" _K-kau siapa?"Ucap Naruto sekali lagi._

" _Naru.. ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakanya, kau sedang melindungi seseorang bukan? Pergilah kita akan bertemu lagi, dan aku akan selalu bersamamu"Jawab Wanita itu lagi sambil melakukan gerakan seperti meniup pelan dan Naru yang tiba-tiba seperti menghilang_

 _ **Naru Mindscape END**_

" _Naru..Naru..Naruu bangun Naru" Teriak miris Rias dengan air mata ber-linang_

" _Urgh.." Ringis pelan Naruto sambil berusaha membuka matanya._

" _N-naru? Seru Rias_ , Rias langsung mengangkat pelan kepala Naruto dan menyangga badanya ia langsung mengarahkan kepala Naru ke Arah dadanya untuk di peluk dan mengelus pelan kepala Naru.

"Naru, _Naru, Naru, Daijobu?"_ Ujar Rias sambil menyamankan Naru kedalam pelukanya.

" _Daijobu"_ Jawab Naruto, Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya yang berada tepat di Dada Rias dan melihat ke arah Rias, mengangkat tanganya kananya dan mengelap air mata Rias.

"Gremory-san, apakah kau terluka, kau baik-baik saja?"Jawabku sambil mengelap airmatanya.

"Naru, Naru, Naru" Seru Rias yang bukan semakin tenang malah airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak apa"seruku sambil berusaha berdiri.

Kokabiel yang melihat dari atas kawah-pun terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"TEMEEE, _Kuso_ kenapa ia masih hidup"Batin Kokabiel, ia masih kelelahan dan berusaha mengumpul kembali energi nya yang terbuang sedari tadi bertarung.

"Urgh.."Ringis-ku setelah berhasil berdiri, tiba-tiba lambang _Tatto_ -ku, yang berada di tangan kanan-ku kembali bersinar terang, Aura-keabu-abuan bagaikan api yang berkecamuk menyelimuti tubuhku, dan dari luka-lukaku akibat serangan barusan berubah mengkristal dan tiba-tiba pecah tubuhku kembali seperti semula tanpa ada luka.

"Naru?" Seru Rias bahagia, melihat luka-luka Naruto yang tiba-tiba sembuh, sedangkan Kokabiel Shock atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"APA-APAAN ITU" Teriak Kokabiel sambil berusaha mengumpulkan energinya yang terpakai tadi.

"A-apa, lukaku sembuh? Dan badanku seakan Ringan dan sangat kuat"Gumam Naruto, Aura dari Naruto berkobar seakan Mendominasi, lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rias.

"Gremory-san, Arigatou"Seruku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Rias tidak merespond apa-apa antara Shock dan terpukau, mukanya tiba-tiba memerah malu sekaligus berdebar debar sehingga tidak bisa berkata kata.

"Nah, Kakek sialan bersiaplah"Seruku.

Naruto yang merasa badanya ringan, kuat dan bertenaga langsung melesat cepat ke-arah Kokabiel yang terbengong dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Naruto melesat dengan tendangan cepat ke arah Kokabiel, sedangkan Kokabiel yang tidak siap harus merasakan tendangan yang seakan mampu menghancurkanya,

" _KUSOOO"Batin Kokabiel._

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dalam Sekejap mata dari posisi menendangnya.

" _NANIII?"Batin Kokabiel._

Naruto langsung menendang lagi Kokabiel dengan tendangan cepat dan bertenaga kembali lagi mementalkan Kokabiel, dan sebelum menyentuh tanah Kokabiel sudah terpelanting lagi dan kejadian itu terjadi berkali-kali dan terakhir.

 **DUAAAAAAR**

Tendangan Naruto berhenti Saat ia menendang Kokabiel langsung ketika di udara menuju tanah dengan cepat, " _Huup"_ Setelah mendarat dengan salto kebelakang dengan sempurna tanpa melihat lagi ke arah lubang ciptaanya, Naru langsung pergi ke arah Rias yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

 _ **Kokabiel POV**_

" _KUSOOO, Hehehe sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan kekuatanya ITU"Batin Kokabiel._

 _Ia mengambil sebuah potion aneh yang berada di kantungnya dan meminumnya._

" _GLUK-GLUK-GLUK,Urgh" setelah diminum Habis ia langsung membuang botol itu sembarangan dan.._

" _DEG-deg-deg-deg"Jantung Kokabiel berpacu dengan kuat._

 _ **Kokabiel END POV**_

Tiba-tiba Aura Kokabiel meningkat dengan mengerikan daripada yang tadi dan tanpa sempat menengok ke arah Kokabiel.

 _JLEBB_

"Jangan meremehkan-ku Kuso Gaki" Bisik Kokabiel mengerikan dengan pedang Cahayanya yang menancap di perut-ku.

"A-Apa?"Ujarku, Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir-ku dan aku memuntahkan darah

"Ohok-ohok"Ringisku sambil memegang perutku bekas tusukan Kokabiel Barusan.

"NARUUU.." Teriak Rias lagi, "TIDAK JANGAN KESINI GREMORY"Teriak-ku.

Selesai menjawab teriakan Rias, tiba-tiba ada pukulan yang melayang kearahku dan tak bisa dihindari lagi

 _DUAAR_

Naruto yang kembali terpental bisa melindungi dirinya dengan menyilangkan tanganya ke arah pukulan itu, tanpa menunggu waktu lama Kokabiel kembali lagi datang menghajar Naru dengan cepat dan tanpa henti, adu pukul tak terhindarkan

 _Bruk,Bruk_

Balas Pukul, antara Naruto dan Kokabiel tak terhindar, Aku mencoba menendang ke arah Kokabiel dengan melesat kebelakangnya ketika akan menendang kaki Naruto ditahan dan malah dibalas dengan bantingan sebelah tangan dari Kokabiel

" _Urgh"Ringis-ku Sambil memuntahkan darah._

"Bangun Bocah Lemah," Seru Kokabiel sambil menginjakan kaki kananya ke arah muka-ku

"Naru..Naru"Seru Rias yang air matanya kembali terjatuh.

"Jangan kemari, Gremory aku tidak apa"Seruku sambil mencoba tersenyum lemah ke arah Rias.

Rias yang tak kuasa menahan tangisanya membuat sihir dengan _**Power Destruction**_ nya untuk menyerang Kokabiel, tapi dengan mudahnya Kokabiel menahanya.

"LEMAH" Seru Kokabiel ke arah Rias, dan kaki kanannya yang masih menginjak kepalaku.

"Selanjutnya KAU, BOCAH GREMORY LEMAH"Seru Kokabiel sambil membuat pedang cahayanya dan melesat ke arah Rias seakan siap menikamnya.

Rias yang kagetpun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan memejamkan matanya pasrah menunggu kematianya.

" _Kaa-sama,Onii, Otou-sama , Peerge-ku dan Naru.. Sayonara"Batin Rias Pasrah menunggu ajalnya._

 _ **JLEBB**_

Rias menutup matanya dan anehnya ia tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun padahal sudah dalam ke-adaan tertusuk memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya Rias melihat siapa yang menjadi tameng hidup untuk melindunginya dari tusukan pedang tersebut.

"N-naru?"Ujar Rias.

"KUSOOO, Bocah sialan"Teriak Kokabiel dan langsung menendang mereka berdua jatuh.

 _ **BRUK**_

Keduanya jatuh bersamaan ke tanah, Rias langsung kembali memeluk Naruto yang sekarat dikarenakan melindunginya lagi dan lagi.

"Naru.. Kenapa, Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu lagi untuk-ku?Tangis Rias pecah.

"Urgh",aku berusaha meraih wajahnya dan mencoba dengan sisa tenanga terakhir untuk mengelap airmatanya yang jatuh.

"K-karena, aku tidak ingin me-melihatmu tersakiti.."jawab-ku meringis sakit.

"Tapi, Kenapa Naru, Kenapa?"Tangis Rias.

"K-karena A-aku..."Bisiku pelan.

"Urgh.., Gomen.. Sayona.."Kata-kataku terputus karena kesadaran-ku tiba-tiba menghilang karena rasa kantuk yang tak terahankan.

"TIDAKK..TIDAK... NARU bangun"Tangis Rias Histeris.

"HAHAHAHHA" Tawa dari Kokabiel pecah melihat musuhnya yang sudah mati dan ia kembali lagi bersuara "Kau juga akan menyusulnya, kokabiel kembali membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkanya tepat ke-arah Rias,"MATILAAH, GREMORY" Teriak Kokabiel

Rias yang seakan tidak peduli memeluk Naruto yang dalam keadaan sekarat , memeluknya erat seakan tidak akan terlepaskan.

" _Naru.. Bangun.. kau tidak akan kalah, Karena kau adalah.. RAJA"bisik suara Wanita yang kutemui di penjara dalam Minscapeku._

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

Aura menyilaukan bewarna, ke-abu abuan kembali merembes dari tubuh Naruto dan semakin mennyesakan dan menghalangi penglihatan.

" _Apa, yang terjadi?ckk, Kuso kenapa lagi ini"ujar kokabiel menyilangkan tanganya karena ledakan aura itu kembali dan menyilaukan._

Rias yang semula terpejam membuka matanya secara perlahan karena aura yang tadi ia rasakan terasa kembali dan yang ia lihat setelah membuka matanya Naruto dengan keadaan memblakanginya.

"Naru?"Seru Rias

Mendengar panggilan dari Rias Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang dan betapa kagetnya Rias setelah melihat Naruto lagi.

"Naru?Matamu?"Ujar Rias kaget karena mata Naruto menjadi merah dengan pupil tajam bewarna hitam.

"Tak-apa.."seru-ku

"Kita akan mengalahkan Kokabiel bersama tapi aku perlu bantuanmu, Gremory-san"seru-ku dengan senyuman

"Naru.."seru Rias yang jantungnya kembali berdetak keras dan memerah.

Aku berjalan mendekati Rias dan menyamakan tinggiku dengan Rias.

"Bisakah?"Gumamku.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadapku Naru.."Jawab Rias tersenyum memerah malu.

"Baiklah"Ujarku, aku melakukan kontak mata dengan Rias dan mengarahkan tanganku seperti akan mengambil sesuatu, sedangkan Rias ia pasrah dan memerah menyangka bahwa aku akan melakukan hal Echhi terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Rias meledak Aura yang sama sepertiku dan dari bagian dadanya bercahaya seakan ada diemensi di dalam sana.

"Tenang saja Rias"Ujarku tersenyum lembut.

Rias yang kembali memerah mukanya karena malu, hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan ketika Tangan Naru masuk kedalam seperti mengambil sesuatu dari sana ketika Naruto mengeluarkan tanganya dari dalam sana Aura _**Power Of Destruction**_ yang dimiliki Rias dan membentuk pedang panjang yang berenergi luar biasa

 **(Pedang yang sama saat Shu menggunakan Inori bedanya pedangnya terlapisi** _ **Power Of Destruction)**_

Rias tiba-tiba pingsan saat aku selesai menarik pedang itu dari dirinya, aku memeluk Rias dengan sebelah tangan dan membawanya ketempat yang aman, sedangkan Kokabiel tak bergeming seakaan bersiap dengan apa yang akan terjadi dan terbang dengan sayapnya untuk mengawasi.

Setelah menaruh Rias dan _Kouhai-kouhainya_ ketempat yang aman ia kembali menuju Kokabiel dengan jalan pelan selagi memegang _Sword Destruction_

"Kau, akan lenyap disini sampah"Ujarku mengangkat pedang dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas kebawah ke arah langit

 _ **Crescent Moon Of Destruction**_

Naruto menebas udara hampa , dari tebasan pedangnya keluar _**Power Of Destruction**_ Dalam jumlah tak terkira dan menyeret Kokabiel Ke atas langit.

 _ **DUAAAR**_

Langit terbelah dan dari hasil belahan langit itu, seperti terbuka celah dimensi Kokabiel yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya diam dan tersenyum misterius tenggelam kedalam celah dimensi tanganya memegang sesuatu dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya seperti meminum, sedangkan Naruto ia berjalan kembali ke arah Rias dan melepaskan _Sword Of Destruction._

Ketika Naruto melepaskan _Sword Of Destruction_ tiba-tiba pedang itu menghilang dan menjadi serbuk-serbuk merah berkilau yang kembali kepada Rias.

"Urgh..Naru." Seru Rias terbangun dan berusaha mencari Naruto dan ketika melihat orang yang sedang ia cari berjalan pelan ke arah dirinya ia segera mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"NARUU AWAS DARI ATASMU.!" Teriak Rias Histeris.

Aku yang mendengar teriakan Rias segera melihat ke atas dan..

 _JLEEB_

Sebuah tombak panjang seperti mengait dari celah dimensi bekas _**Crescent Moon Of Destruction**_ menancap sampai menembus dari punggung ke dada dan mengait

"Urgh, A-apa?" aku melebarkan mataku ke arah celah dimensi yang terbuka akibat Jurusku barusan disana Kokabiel dengan keadaan setengah badan atas utuh dan bawah yang aneh tersusun hanya tulang saja, tangan kananya memegang tombak yang terhubung ke tubuhku sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang botol yang pernah ia minum saat bertarung.

"A-apa?Bagaimana.."Seruku

"NARUUUTO..!" Teriak Rias histeris menangis pilu sambil berlari berusaha menggapaiku

Tiba-tiba 7 lingkaran sihir yang berbeda muncul di sekitar mereka dan ternyata itu merupakan teleportasi para pemimpin Ras _Tenshi, Da-Tenshi dan iblis_

"RIAAAAS.!" Seru Sirzech..

"HAHAHAHA, KAU AKAN IKUT MATI BERSAMAKU BOCAH SIALAN" Tawa Kokabiel Jahat, ia menarik tombak panjang itu tiba-tiba memendek membawa tubuh Naruto yang tertancap di tombak suci tersebut.

"NARUUUUUUU-KUN" Histeris Rias

Sirzech bergerak cepat untuk menghampiri dan memeluk rias membawanya menjauh dan berusaha menenangkanya, Rias terus menerus menangis histeris memanggil Naruto tanpa henti.

"Tch, aku terlambat."Ujar sang Gubernur _Da-Tenshi aka Azazel._

"Kita harus segera menutup celah dimensi, itu sangat berbahaya untuk makhluk hidup yang lain"Ujar bijak sang _Leader Seraph._

 _ **Angel Song**_

Sang leader _Seraph_ menyatukan kedua tanganya dan dari lubang celah dimensi itu ada cahaya menyilaukan dan lama kelamaan semakin menutup.

" _NARUUUUUUUU-KUNNNNN!"_ Teriak Rias Histeris, dan matanya semakin Kosong seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan kemudian pingsan.

"Kita akan membahas ini dengan secepatnya"Ujar Sirzech keras terhadap para Pemimpin Masing-masing Ras dan membawa Rias kembali ke _**Underworld.**_

 _ **TBC**_

Hai"~, Gomen-gomen Minna aku sibuk banget.. menjelang taulah hahaha. Yah no komen Riview akan dibalas di chapter selanjutnya. _Arigatou Thx For Review~ Review~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ou-sama Revenge**

 **By Archilles**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Guilty Crown belongs to Jin Hanegaya**

 **Rate M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, typo, little bit Guilty Crown, etc.**

" _Souka_ **"= berbicara dalam hati**

" **Souka"= Skill, jurus**

"souka **"=Percakapan biasa**

" **Souka!"= Music Start!**

 **Strong Naru(Mengikuti Alur),Smart Naru!,Calm Naru,Cold,Humanx[... ]Naru, Badass Naru!**

 **Jerk Issei.**

 **Naru X [...](Harem?)/ No Pair?**

 **... ...(?)**

 **(?)**

 **(?)**

 **Enjoy it.!**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 (Arch 4) : Chikara (II)**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Grigory**_

"Meh...meh..meh, si _**Aho**_ itu malah membuat keadaan 3 fraksi semakin ruwet, ck.. _**Baka**_ , Vali menurutmu darimana si Kokabiel mendapatkan _**Dragon Blood**_ , yang bisa merangsang regenerasi tubuh , sel dan melipatgandakan _**Chi**_ hingga ke-titik tertinggi."Tanya Azazel kepada sang murid **A.K.A** Vali Lucifer.

"Mungkin ia membantai sekelompok naga"Ujar Vali tidak niat menjawab.

"Yare-yare, mulutmu semakin pintar _**Gaki**_ , untuk mendapatkan _**Dragon Blood**_ memang ia harus membunuh se-ekor naga atau melukainya, tetapi di zaman sekarang bangsa naga hampir nyaris punah diburu pada saat _**Great War**_ untuk diambil darahnya, memang masih ada beberapa naga seperti _**True Red Dragon a.k.a Great Red**_ , _**Infinity Dragon a.k.a Ophis**_ dan salah satu Dragon keturunan _**King Dragon, Tannin a.k.a Burning Dragon**_ yang sekarang menjadi bagian fraksi _**Akuma**_.. yahh untuk orang setingkat Kokabiel tidak akan bisa, terkecuali di bantu.. _**Mattaku**_.. satu masalah belum selesai ditambah yang ini."Ujar Azazel sambil memijat kening pusing.

"Yayayaya.. mungkin si kokabiel di bantu, entahlah aku tak peduli,"jawab Vali sekenanya.

" _ **Kuso Gaki**_ , daripada bikin kepala _**Sensei-mu**_ makin pusing lebih baik kau pergi ke _**Dimensional Gap**_ untuk mengambil sisa tubuh Kokabiel dan anak laki-laki yang memiliki tangan raja mungkin kita bisa melakukan penelitian, yah itupun kalau ada bagian tubuh yang tersisa."Ujar Azazel.

"Hah.. yasudahla, lagian disini juga bosan"Jawab Vali malas.

 **[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Break]**

"Hati-hati ketemu _**Great Red**_ , lari atau kau mati konyol Vali."Seru Azazel.

"Yayayaya.. **Sensei** kau berisik sekali" jawab vali malas.

Lalu Vali merobek udara menggunakan kedua tanganya dan muncul portal menuju _**Dimensional Gap.**_ "Ayo _**Albion**_." Seru Vali.

 _ **[Yokai, Partner]"**_ Seru _**Albion**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Underworld**_

" _ **Okaa-sama**_ , bagaimana keadaan Rias dan anggota _**Peergenya**_?"ujar Sirzech.

"Rias baik-baik saja, tetapi ia mengalami _**Mental Break**_ , dimana keadaan jiwanya terguncang karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, Dokter sudah memberikanya _**PheonexTears**_ , dan obat penenang agar ia beristirahat sebentar, dan anggota _**Peergenya**_ hanya mengalami luka ringan dan kehilangan banyak energi karena terkena sayatan benda suci, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di atas sana Sir-kun?"ujar sang _**Okaa-sama**_ a.k.a Vellena Gremory.

"Cukup sedikit rumit untuk diceritakan _**Kaa-sama**_ , tapi tak usah khawatir aku dan para _**Maou**_ akan melakukan rapat untuk membicarakan hal ini kepada yang lainya, dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengaaan _**Sir-kun**_ , aku bukan anak-anak lagi." Ujar sang _**Maou**_ yang ambekan di balik pembawaanya yang berwibawa.

"ohya?ohya?ohya?, bagi _**Kaa-sama**_ kamu tetaplah jagoan kecil-ku."ujar Vellena sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Haaaaah, Terserah _**Kaa-sama**_ sajalah, aku pergi ke istana para _**Maou**_."Jawab Sirzech malas berseiap pergi ke istana para _**Maou**_.

"Fufufufu.. jagoan _**Kaa-sama**_ sudah besaaar."jawab Vellena sambil tertawa pelan.

Sirzech yang tidak mau di goda oleh sang ibu segera bergegas dari sana menuju istana para _**Maou**_ .

.

.

 _ **Dimensional Gap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kokabiel yang berhasil menarik lawanya masuk kedalam _**Dimensional Gap**_ hanya tertawa menyeramkan,"Setidaknya aku tidak mati sendiri"batin Kokabiel terpejam, dan entah mengapa sedikit demi sedikit keberadaanya menghilang ketika memasuki _**Dimensional Gap**_ bagian tubuhnya secara perlahan menghilang menjadi bagian debu dan hilang dihembus angin.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

"Apakah secepat ini kehidupan-ku akan berakhir?tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupanya yang lalu karena kehilangan ingatan"ringis Naruto sambil memegang luka tubuh bekas tombak sang malaikat jatuh.

"Tetapi badan si brengsek itu sudah menghilang , apakah pengaruh tempat aneh ini?atau karena efek samping cairan yang ia minum tadi?"fikirku

"Urghh...ohok-ohok, sialan"ucapku sambil mengelap bibir sehabis memuntahkan darah.

" _ **Deg...Deg-Deg...Deg..."**_ Jantungku berpacu dengan keras.

"S-sial.. Ke-enapa in-i?"jawabku sambil memegang erat dadaku.

" _ **ARGHHHHHH...**_ M-am-Mataku, _**PANAAAS, PANAAAS! ARGHHHHH!**_ "Pekik-ku,

"Urgh.." Tiba-tiba kantuk menghampiri diriku dan sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranya aku yakin melihat diriku mengeluarkan kembali energi menyilaukan yang melingkupi tubuhku.

 _ **Naruto Mindscape**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ahh, kembali ke genangan air ini lagi dan lorong-lorongnya. Kenapa kesini lagi?Mungkin aku harus menghampiri lagi wanita berambut merah muda itu."batinku

 _ **Pcak.. Pcak.. Pcak...**_

Bunyi langkah kaki-ku melewati genangan air ini, entah mengapa tanpa aku sadari aku melihat langkah kakiku dan melihat cerminan diriku melalui pantulan air dan..

"M-mataku? Kenapa mataku bersinar silau dan a-apaan yang mengelilingun pupilku"batinku sambil melihat perbedaan yang terjadi di mataku, _**Sapphire**_ yang seharusnya tadi ia lihat biasa biasa saja dan seperti biasa tetapi sekarang ada lambang yang sama seperti di tanganku tetapi lebih kecil dan letaknya di mata sebelah kanan-ku dan mata kiri-ku ikut bersilau terang?"ujarku melihat cerminan diri dan melihat simbol yang sama seperti di tangan kanan dan di mata kanan.

"A-apa apaan ini? Mungkin perempuan itu tau sesuatu"Ujarku mempercepat langkah kaki-ku.

Sesampainya kembali ke ruangan tempat dimana terlihat besar dan mewa lalu aku memasuki pembatas dan memasukinya dari kejauhan aku kembali melihat perempuan itu dan seperti terbesit rindu walau tidak mengingat apa-apa.

"oaaah holaa,Naru-kun, kenapa kau kemari lagii?ujar sang perempuan.

"Oh.. kau pingsan sehingga kembali lagi kesini, aku bisa merasakanya yang terjadi pada tubuhmu di luar sana.. Naru-kun _**Daijobu?**_ "ujar sang perempuan lagi.

"uhmm..y-ya sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, anoo-tapi apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"jawabku

"..."Perempuan tersebut tidak menjawab seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

"Para makhluk-makhluk brengsek yang melakukan semena-mena pada kita..sehingga kita seperti ini"jawab perempuan itu miris dan mengeluarkan air mata.

" _ **Daijobu?**_ Apa aku membuatmu sedih?umm kalau itu membuatmu sedih jangan di fikirkan dan maaf.."jawabku menyesal dan mengelap air matanya (entah mengapa tanganku bergerak sendirii .)

"Aku, tidak apa-apa Naru-kun.."jawab sang perempuan dan me-megang kedua tangan Naruto dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Apakah kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya?"tanyaku

"ya.. kita berjumpa dan selalu bersama.. sebelum para makhluk brengsek itu menangkap kita berdua dan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan"jawab sang perempuan miris.

"k-kita pernah berjumpa di luar sana?"jawabku shock

"ya, kita berjumpa di luar sana layaknya orang normal, hmmm.. bahkan kamu tetap _**Baka**_ seperti biasa Naru-kun"tawa sang perempuan pelan.

"Baaah.."jawabku bahkan ikut tertawa pelan.

"Jadi namamu?Tanyaku..

 _ **Release My Soul!Start.**_

"Ouma Mana..itulah namaku" jawab Mana tersenyum lebar.

" _ **Degh..**_ ah senyumnya entah kenapa aku merindukan senyumnya padahal baru berjumpa".pikirku terpesona

"O-ouma MANA?apakah kau saudaraku?Tanyaku tersadar.

" _ **B.A.K.A**_ lihat kau bahkan tetap _**Baka**_ Naru-kun"Tawa Mana.

" _ **Deghh..**_ sekali lagi aku terpesona dengan senyumanya itu"jawabku terdiam.

" _ **Okaeri**_ , Naru-kun" Jawab Mana mengampiriku dan memeluku erat walau tingginya hanya sedaguku.

aku yang tiba-tiba dipeluk, terkaget dan _**Blushh**_ mukaku seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lihat betapa lucunya dirimu Naru-kun"ujar Mana pelan dan memegang kedua pipiku. Aku meraih kedua tanganya dan memegangnya erat."Kita sepertinya sangat dekat, apakah kita saudara? Kau belum menjawabnya"tanyaku.

"Kita ini suami istri _**B.A.K.A**_ Naru-kun atau harus kupanggil _**Anata**_?jawab Mana mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tertawa pelan.

"A-APAA? SUAMI ISTRII? K-kau bercanda? Tanyaku.

"Ah.. Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?jawab Mana Serius.

A-ah.. _**Blush**_.. mukaku memerah

"A..Ahh ... j-jadi k-kau dan a-aku S-suami Istri?Tanyaku tiba tiba tersendat seperti kaset rusak.

"Yaaa..yaaa...dan ya."Jawab Mana singkat padat dan jelas ia pun memalingkan badanya dariku

"A-apakah aku membuatmu marah?M-maafkan aku.. Aku juga tidak ingin melupakanmu..?aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan seperti ini."Jawabku meringis.

 _ **Tess...Tess..Tess..**_ tanpa sadar air mataku ikut terjatuh..

Mana yang mendengar suaraku yang seperti akan menangis menghampiriku dan kembali memeluku erat.

"Maafkan-aku Naru-Kun ini bukan salahmu ini salah mereka para makhluk brengsek yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini.."jawab Mana pelan dan memeluku

Akupun membalas pelukan mana erat dan terjerat dalam _**Euphoria**_ ini merasakan kembali apa yang sudah kulupakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **ReleaseMySoul!End.**_

"Jadi.. Na-Chan?Bolehka aku memanggilmu begitu?"tanyaku

"Humm.. Apapun asal _**Anata**_ menyukainya.."jawab Mana yang berposisi sedang duduk dan aku yang tiduran di kedua pahanya tangan kananya mengelus rambutku pelan.

Aku yang belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu hanya bisa memerah karenanya

"Jadi..Na-Chan kenapa kau terperangkap seperti ini, kenapa kita sudah menikah? Dan menegapa aku memiliki kekuatan seperti ini..? Tanyaku sambil menikmati elusanya di rambutku

"Hummm..mungkin aku belum bisa menceritakan tentang kita.. ini bukan waktu yang tepat.. aku akan menceritakan kepada _**Anata**_ ketika waktunya sudah tepat dan tentang kekuatanmu mungkin aku bisa memberikan bayanganya sedikit.."Jawab Mana tetap mengelus rambutku.

" Baiklah.. "jawabku menikmati keadaan ini

"Naaaa.. Naru-kun mungkin ini sedikit sakit tapi tahan sedikit oke? Jawab Mana lembut. Dan anggukan kepala-ku yang menjadi jawabaya.

Tangan kanan Mana yang semula mengelus rambutku berpindah ke keningku dan menekanya pelan

" _**Deghh..**_ tiba-tiba kepalaku pening dan kesadaranku tersedot entah kemana. "

 _ **Flashback (Gambaran)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ketika pertama kali aku membuka mata entah kenapa kedua tanganku terikat dan mulutku dibekap dan aku berada dikasur dan seperti dirumah sakit aku melihat banyak peralatan aneh yang ada disana ruanganya juga aneh dan entah apa yang terjadi sebenenarnya.

 _ **Ckrek..**_

Bunyi suara Pintu terbuka, otomatis mendengar suara bunyi pintu aku segera menengok dan melihat sekumpulan orang yang datang menggunakan pakaian dokter atau seperti peneliti mereka berjumlah 5 orang, dan salah satu mereka ada yang membawa perempuan yang dalam kondisi terikat dan dibawa secara paksa , memiliki rambut bewarna merah muda sewarna bunga sakura di musim semi dan memiliki mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Bukanya itu Mana?"Batinku.

"Hmmmphh"Teriak Mana berusaha melepaskan diri dan melihat diriku.

"hooh jadi ini pasangan perempuan ini hoh..hoh..hoh... jawab laki-laki aneh yang agak muda dan rambutnya berponi warna kuning.. Jadi ini Manusia tidak beruntuk yang dikirimkan _**Fraksi Akuma**_ sepasang ya.."ujar sang Pria

" Shemhazai, dan Baraqiel pegang perempuan itu erat dan pastikan ia melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan pada laki-laki brengsek ini". Ujar sang Pria

" Baiklah _**Azazel**_ ternyata kau kejam juga" jawab kedua orang itu bersamaan.

" _ **HHMMMMMMMMMMMPH..."**_ teriak Mana keras

 _ **PLAAAK**_

Salah satu dari pria itu menampar keras kepada Mana, lalu memegang bibir Mana dan _**CUP**_ Menciumnya, Mataku melotot tajam dan berusaha membrontak, sedangkan Mana sehabis ditampar dan di cium Mentalnya jatuh.

" Bibir yang sangat Manis untuk manusia murahan sepertimu"Jawab Shemhazai menjilat bibirnya sendiri setalah mencium Mana.

" Meh..Meh.. jangan lakukan itu kepada kelinci manis kita Shemhazai " ujar Azazel

" Yayaya.. padahal aku juga ingin mencicipi bagian yang lainya hehe.. " jawab Shemhazai

Mataku menatap tajam kepadanya memberikan peringatan

"ohh lihat, rupanya ada yang marah, lakukan secepatnya Azazel berikan ia penderitaan dan biarkan perempuan ini melihatnya" Ujar Shemhazai

" Yayaya.." Jawab Malas Azazel

Lalu disana Azazel menyiapkan dua suntikan yang cukup besar dan berisi cairan aneh bewarna abu-abu sepertinya itu akan disuntikan kepadaku.

" Naaah , lihatlah jalang bagaimana laki-laki kebanggaanmu akan menjadi gila dan itu mungkin akan kami lakukan kepadamu juga hehe.." jawab Shemhazai.

" _ **HMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH" pekikik Mana**_

 _ **JLEBB..**_ Suntikan pertama diletakan di tangan Kanan-ku. _**Degh... Deghh**_ Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat se-akan ingin meledak badanku kejang- kejang tak terkontrol.

" YAHAHAHHAA.. Lihat bagaimana laki-laki itu akan mati sebentar lagi " Tawa Shemhazai menggila

" _ **HMMMMMMMPH.." pekik Mana airmatanya berjatuhan.**_

Lalu setelah selesai dengan suntikan pertama Azazel mengambil suntikan ke-dua dan mengarahkanya tepat Ke-bola Mata kanan-ku, akupun terdiam dan pasrah

 _ **JLEBB..**_ ia menghabiskan hampir isi suntikan ke-mata kananku dan _**JLEBB..**_ ke mata kiriku lebih sedikit yang di suntikan aku terpengrengah kepalaku dan badanku mengejang mataku melotot seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

" _ **Hmph...Hmph...Hmph.."**_ Mana berteriak lemas menangis berjatuhan air mata

Tiba-tiba kesadaranku tertarik dan semuanya menggelap

 _ **Flashback End**_

Akupun yang tersadar membuka mataku secara terkaget, air mataku berjatuhan dan aku melihat ke arah Mana ia menatap penuh kekhawatiran kepadaku segera aku menghampiri Mana dan memeluknya.

" _ **Tsuma..**_ " seruku menangis tersedu-sedu

" _ **Anata.."**_ jawab Mana dan ikut menangis bersamaku..

Aku memeluk Mana erat se-akan tidak ingin melepaskanya kembali .. Mana pun membalas pelukanya seakan tidak ingin melepaskanya juga.

" _**Tsuma..**_ Aku berjanji akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menyakiti kamu.. Walaupun Dunia Hancur sekalipun dan menentangku sekalipun.. aku akan menghancurkan mereka" Jawabku penuh tekat.

Karena dalam posisi berpelukan aku hanya bisa merasakan anggukan kepala yang berada di pundak-ku seperti mengatakan "iya", lalu aku menarik kembali badanya agar kembali saling berhadapan.

"Walau dunia membenciku dan aku menjadi sendiri semua itu tidak akan menjadi beban bagiku asalkan kamu berada di sisiku" Jawabku dan mendekatkan bibirku menuju bibirnya.

" Akupun juga begitu.. _**Anata**_.."Air mata Mana kembali jatuh dan ia memejamkan matanya menunggu kedua bibir saring bertubrukan.

 _ **CUPP..**_

Ciuman yang penuh akan rasa rindu, cinta ,dan kasih sayang semua perasaan itu tercampur menjadi satu walaupun Naruto yang belum mengingat apa-apa ia merasa sangat rindu akan sensasi _**Euphoria**_ yang terjadi, tidak ada rasa nafsu dan dominasi semuanya didasari atas cinta.

hah...hah.. kami berdua sama-sama menjauhkan diri _**Blush**_ muka kami berdua merah padam seperti terbakar.

"aku berjanji akan menghancurkan orang yang melukaimu Na-Chan.." Jawabku penuh tekat.

"hummm _**Anata.."**_ jawab Mana

"Anoo.. _ **Anata**_ sepertinya ada sesorang yang mendekat kearah tubuh aslimu yang terselubung energi yang melonjak dari dirimu sebaiknya kamu segera bangun dan mengalahkanya" jawab Mana

"humm.. baiklah" jawabku enggan berpisah dari Mana.

" Tenang saja _**Anata..**_ aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kita memiliki hubungan batin (fikiran) dimana kita berkomunikasi dan aku juga bisa pergi keluar dari tubuhmu.." Jawab Mana menenangkan

"Hah..baiklah"jawabku gembira tanpa bertanya.

Aku segera keluar dari Mindscape ku dan tersadar lukaku semua dan organ-organ yang terluka dan hancur semuanya mengkristal dan pyar pecah dan badanku kembali seperti tanpa lecet.

 _ **Naruto Mindscape OFF**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vali POV**_

Albion apakah kau merasakan pancaran besar ini?tanyaku

 _ **[ya, partner ia tidak jauh dari sini]**_

Aneh seharusnya dengan pancaran kekuatan seperti ini bisa menarik kedatangan _**Great Red**_ tanyaku

 _ **[mungkin Great-Red sedang buang air besar]**_ seru Albion

Dasar gila jawabku. Dan lekas menuju pancaran tersebut.

 _ **Vali POV end**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hmmm semuanya kembali seperti biasa yaah.. aku tinggal menunggu orang itu datang bukan?tanyaku sendiri

"Ya _**Anata**_ ia sebentar lagi menghampirimu"jawab Mana tiba-tiba.

"Waaaa, Na-chan kau membuatku kaget" jawabku.

"Lihat kau tetap saja _**BAKA**_ " ejek Mana

"Baaah.. dasar.." jawabku tertawa

"Dia datang _**Anata..**_ Bersiaplah"Jawab Mana memperingati

"Oke"jawabku

Dan aku melihat seorang pria ber-armor seperti naga menghampiriku.

 **Albion jadi pancaran energi itu datang dari orang yang melawan Kokabiel tersebut?tanya Vali**

 **[Ya, Partner energi aneh itu berasal darinya berhati-hatilah]**

 **Kau meremehkanku Albion, bahkan tanpamu aku bisa melenyapkanya dengan cepat**

 **[Ck.. terserah mu lah]**

"Jadi kau selamat ya dan mengalahkan Si Kutu Kokabiel dan bertahan di tempat ini, boleh juga kau" seru Vali arogan.

"Oh sudah selesai Chit-chatnya?"Seruku

"Ck.. aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah monyet dan kubawa ke Azazel." Seru Vali.

" _ **Degh..**_ Mataku menatap tajam mendengar nama orang itu"

"Azazel ya.."seruku dingin

"Ya, Azazel dan aku pastikan kau kutangkap dan diteliti monyet" seru Vali melesat cepat kepadku

 _ **Hup..**_

Tapi aku menghindarinya dengan mudah

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan.." seruku dari kedua bola mataku bersinar menerang.

Mata kananku pupilnya berubah menjadi lambang raja seperti di tangan kananku dan entah kekuatan apa terbesit difikiranku berkata..

" _ **Steal.."**_ bisiku pelan menajam

 _ **Degh..**_ Vali terdiam ia tidak bergerak..Pyaar.. terdengar suara pecahan armor dari diri Vali ia keluar dari mode robot anehnya itu..

"Ke-kenapa balance breaker ku pecah?"tanya vali

Ia yang berada di udara hilang kendali dan terjatuh karena tiba-tiba Sacred Gear _**Divine Dividing**_ kebangganya menghilang entah kemana dan mengalami shock berat, ia yang merasa akan terjatuh terpaksa mengeluarkan 5 pasang sayap iblisnya.

" SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKU..." Teriak Vali Horror dan kehabisan kata.

IA MELIHAT DENGAN MATA KEPALANYA SENDIRI SACRED GEAR KEBANGGANYA BERADA DI PUNGGUNG ORANG YANG BAHKAN IA TIDAK KENAL.

"Oh.. jadi ini yang dinamakan Sacred Gear.. bahkan ini menambahkan kekuatanku lebih dari signifikan"bisiku pelan sekaligus terkaget

 _ **[BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERPINDAH] Seru Albion terkaget**_

" KEMBALIKAN SACRED GEARKU BRENGSEK " seru Vali dan menerjang kearahku.

"Oh.." tiba-tiba sesuatu ingatan aneh terpintas di kepalaku dan aku berseru

" [ _ **VANISHING DRAGON: BALANCE BREAK] "**_ Seruku

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A.N**_

Hehehe.. peace.. aku baru bisa up sekarang, karena baru slsai UTS dan lainya , gomen kalau telat banget .. saya menghargai Riview dari kalian balesan Rev mngkin akan dibahas di chap depan.. kalo mau nanya bisa langsung lewat P.M _**Arigatouu~Jaaaaa... Rn R**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ou-sama Revenge**

 **By Archilles**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Guilty Crown belongs to Jin Hanegaya**

 **Rate M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, typo, little bit Guilty Crown, etc.**

" _Souka_ **"= berbicara dalam hati**

" **Souka"= Skill, jurus**

"souka **"=Percakapan biasa**

" **Souka!"= Music Start!**

 **Strong Naru(Mengikuti Alur),Smart Naru!,Calm Naru,Cold,Humanx[... ]Naru, Badass Naru!**

 **Jerk !**

 **Naru X [...](Harem?)/ No Pair?**

 **Ouma Mana (Guilty Crown)**

 **Rias Gremory (?)(untuk alasan kepentingan cerita)**

 **(Vampire(?))**

 **Enjoy it.!**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Arch V :Bagian awal Perkumpulan 3 fraksi, Pergejolakan OSF!**

 _ **Dimensional Gap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Vali Lucifer yang merupakan Raja Dominasi yang berdiri di puncak rantai makanan karena kekuatan dahsyat yang menjadi bakat alaminya sejak lahir, sebagai keturunan langsung dari _**Lucifer**_ terdahulu sifat dominasi sudah mengalir deras di setiap tetes darahnya. Belum sampai disitu kehadiran sang Vali Lucifer bagaikan lelucon dalam cerita fiksi, selain darah kental sang _**Lucifer**_ yang mengalir deras di tiap tetes darahnya ia juga di anugrahi _**Sacred Gear**_ , bukan _**Sacred Gear**_ Biasa tapi salah satu dari ke- _ **13 Longinius [Divine Dividing]**_ , di dalam situ bersemayam sang _**White-One Albion,**_ Naga yang membuat ketiga fraksi gencatan senjata pada saat _**Great War**_ yang kekuatanya tidak bisa diragukan lagi, ke-dua hal tersebut membuat _**Ekstensi**_ Vali sebagai cerita dongeng dan ia dikenal sebagai _**Hakuryuuko**_ terkuat sepanjang masa! Tapi sekarang.

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Break!]**_

Hanya Vali yang berhak mengucapkan hal tersebut! Hanya ia dan orang lain tidak akan bisa karena sejatinya _**Divine Dividing**_ hanya miliknya, tapi sekarang semuanya hancur berantakan gara-gara orang sialan yang tiba-tiba bisa mengambil _**Sacred Gear**_ miliknya, si brengsek yang mengambil gelar _**Hakuryuuko**_ kebangganya.

" Kembalikan _Sacred Gear-ku_ **,** BRENGSEKK! " seru Vali berang, ia melesat dengan ke-lima pasang sayapnya ke arah Naruto yang bersiap menggunakan _Balance Break_.

 _ **[Divine Dividing: Balance Break]**_

 _ **Mindscape**_

 _ **[Ningen, kembalikan aku kepada pemiliku brengsek! Kau tidak bisa menggunakan aku semena-mena] ujar albion**_

"Ternyata kau Naga yang cerewet juga, atau ternyata kau perempuan?Hummm membingungkan" Ujarku polos

 _ **[Ningen, kau-kau beraninya kau menghinaku?kau akan segera merasakan akibatnya karena menghina Hakuryuuko!]ujar albion**_

"Hummm, _Tsuma bisakah kau membuatnya diam?"_ Ujarku kepada Mana

" _Hai~ Anata"_ Balas Mana

 _ **[Bitchis, dasar wanita jalang darimana kau datang]seru Albion**_

"Kau ternyata naga yang berisik juga , _Ne?_ Sepertinya untuk Naga bulukan sepertimu harus diajarkan tata krama yang baik untuk menghormati tuannya" ujar Mana

 _ **CTIK**_

Mana menjetikan kedua jarinya setelah itu kedua sayap dan anggota gerak lainya terselimuti oleh Crystal-crystal yang membuat _Albion_ bergerak jangankan bergerak berbicara saja tidak bisa, ia bagaikan di pasung, _Albion_ hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaanya

" _Ne~,_ dengan ini kau akan menjadi peliharaan yang baik untuk tuan mu~, aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang inangmu yang sebelumnya dan akan kugantikan dengan ingatan tentang Naru~ bersiaplah~" Ujar mana _Sing-a-song_

Mana merapatkan jemarinya seakan menusuk, dari tangan Mana yang sebelah kanan menguar aura-aura bewarna ungu yang tidak mengenakan

"Nah, _Ryuu-Sama~_ ucapkan selamat tinggal terhadap inangmu yang lalu~"ujar Mana

Secara perlahan tangan Mana menembus masuk kedalam dada _Albion_ , ia menghapus ingatan lama _Albion_ dengan ingatan yang baru, sehingga _Albion_ menjadi peliharaan yang menurut kepada Naruto, lama kelamaan _Albion_ merasa matanya sangat berat, sangat berat seakan matanya tertimpa oleh gunung besar.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak _Ryuu-Sama~_ " ujar mana _Sing-a-song_

" _Anata,_ sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanya untuk tingkatan sekarang dan untuk tingkatan selanjutnya kita hanya harus menunggu _Albion_ dengan ingatan barunya" Ujar Mana

" _Arigatou, Tsuma"_ Ujarku

 _ **Mindscape OFF**_

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon : White Dragon Balance Breaker!]**_

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon: Scale Mail!]**_

"Ah.. inikah yang dinamakan _Balance Breaker?_ Luar biasa ya hmm" Ujarku terkagum, sambil menggerakan anggota badanku yang terbungkus armor _Albion._

" _Kyaaaa.. kakkoi~" pekik Mana_

"Tehee.."balasanku

Aku menggeser kepala ke samping, menghindar dari tendangan yang mengincar kepalaku

"Terlalu lambat"ujarku dingin

"Bajingan, rasakanlah kekuatan sejati dari keturunan _Lucifer!"_ Pekik Vali

Dari atas langit _**Dimensional Gap,**_ keluar lingkaran sihir raksasa khas _Lucifer_ secara perlahan dari sana keluar sebuah salib raksasa yang pada bagian atas ujungnya terdapat rantai-rantai seakan mencegah terjatuh.

 _ **Cross Chariot!**_

Setelah Vali mengatakanya, rantai yang membelengu salib tersebut hancur dan melaju cepat menghantam Naruto.

"Urgh.."Vali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

" _Ck.. Ternyata aku belum menguasainya..tetapi paling tidak dia pasti mati"batin Vali_

"Apakah kau lupa sekarang aku memiliki apa?"Ujarku sekilas menatap Vali

"Kalau hanya segini kau terlalu meremehkanku!"Seruku

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku ke arah benda besar yang melaju ke arahku, mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan yang membuat _Hakuryuuko_ ditakuti.

" _Divide"bisiku pelan._

 _ **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide][Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**_

"BRENGSEK KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN , KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR ITU SEMUA!" Ujar Vali, setelah mengatakan itu Vali membuka robekan dimensi dan pergi dari sana.

" _Anata, kau harus segera keluar dari sini tubuhmu tidak kuat untuk menanggung Sacred Gear baru mu, dan Albion belum bangun jadi tidak bisa membantu mu menahan beban Balance Breaker, kau harus segera keluar dan kemungkinan setelah keluar-pun kau akan jatuh pingsan apalagi setelah membagi serangan terakhir tadi"Ujar Mana_

" _Hmmmm"jawabku berupa gumaman, bukan karena tidak mau menjawab tetapi karena tidak bisa kepalaku terasa pening, badanku bergetar beban akibat membagi serangan tadi dan beban Balance Breakermembuat beban tubuhku berlipat lipat._

" _Anata, kau sekarat..Gomene bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa untuk memproyeksikan diriku aku memerlukan energi mu apabila aku memaksakanya kau bisa mati.. Gomen Anata.." Ujar Mana sedih_

" _Aku tak apa.. ini bukan salahmu"ujarku_

" _dengan tenaga terakhir aku harus mempertahankan Balance Breaker dan membuka robekan dimensi"bisiku_

Setelah berhasil aku terhisap kedalam robekan Dimensi aku terlempar entah kemana, dan yang aku terakhir ingat aku menimpa seorang Gadis berambut Merah muda memiliki pupil mata bewarna Merah darah dan bertelinga runcing, setelah itu aku pingsan.

.

.

.

 _ **Underworld**_

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

tidak ada jawaban

 _ **tok tok tok**_

 _tidak ada jawaban_

 _ **tok tok tok**_

Rias aku masuk

"Rias, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ujar Sirzech

...

Tidak ada jawaban

Orang yang ia tanyai hanya menghadap kearah jendela dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun

"Riaas-chan, tidak baik mencueki _aniki_ mu, nanti _aniki_ ngambek loh"Ujar Sirzech setengah bercanda

...

Tidak ada jawaban

Rias sama sekali tidak merespond apa yang _aniki_ nya ucapkan , bergerak tidak menyahut juga tidak, Sirzech yang tidak mendapatkan respond dari _Imoutou-nya_ berjalan mengampiri Rias lalu berlutut di depan Rias dan melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Rias, " _Kosong"_ itulah yang Sirzech lihat dari mata Rias , Kosong sekaligus kesedihan yang mendalam, Rias bahkan tidak mmengalihkan pandanganya kepada Sirzech yang berlutut di depanya.

"Rias-chan, tolong kembalilah seperti dirimu yang dulu.. kau membuat _aniki-mu_ semakin sedih Rias-chan.. _Onii-chan_ akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal Rias-Chan kembali lagi seperti dahulu, tolong fikirkanlah Rias-Chan, kau membuat _Otou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_ sedih, para _peerge-mu,_ apalagi si _Sekriyuutei_ itu tolonglah Rias-Chan.."Ucap Sirzech, lalu membawa Rias kedalam kedekapanya.

" _Naruto.."Rias membisik pelan_

Sirzech yang mendengar bisikan Rias hanya bisa terdiam, lalu ia merasakan pundaknya basah akibat tetesan air mata _Imoutou-nya,_ ia merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar dan isakanya mulai terdengar, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus rambut adiknya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Grigory**_

"Hehehe, Aki-chan kau nakal sekali rupanya"ucap sang pimpinan _Grigory a.k.a Azazel_ yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai super _Hentai._

Azazel yang mengaku super _Hentai,_ sedang berduduk santai di meja kerjanya sambil membaca majalah _Hentai_ kesukaanya, ia menunggu muridnya kembali dari _**Dimensional Gap**_ , tiba-tiba dari langit langit ruanganya terbuka robekan dimensi dan mementalkan seseorang

 _ **Hup**_

Dengan sigap Azazel menangkap orang tersebut, dan ternyata orang ya ditangkapnya tidak lain adalah sang _Hakuryuuko_ terkuat _a.k.a_ muridnya Vali Lucifer

"Vali apa yang terjadi padamu?, mengapa kau menggunakan sayap iblismu bukan biasanya kau lebih memilih mengguunakan sayap _Sacred Gear_ mu?tanya Azazel panik

"M-manusia i-itu, dia mengalahkanku.. dan mengambil _Albion..."_ Ucap Vali terbata lalu jatuh pingsan kelelahan

Azazel yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main, ia tidak percaya bahwa muridnya yang merupakan keturunan langsung _Lucifer_ hybrid setengah Manusia yang memudahkanya mengontrol _Power Destruction_ nya dan merupakan pemegang salah satu _Longinus_ membuatnya hampir tidak terkalahkan kecuali golongan _Super Devil_ , _Seraph_ , dan _Fallen Angel_ sekelasnya yang mungkin bisa seimbang dengan Vali, tetapi ini Manusia yang merupakan bahan percobaana bahkan ia mengambil _Albion_ benar-benar mustahil.

Azazel yang sibuk dengan segala fakta dan fikiranya segera membawa Vali menuju tempat perawatan di _Grigory_ , ia memanggil anak buahnya dan menyerahkan Vali agar bisa mendapat perawatan, sedangkan ia sendiri pergi menemui wakil Fraksinya yaita _Shemhazai_ dan _Baraqiel._

"Azazel ada apa, kenapa muka jelekmu kusam seperti itu"tanya _Shemhazai_

" Shemhazai, kau pergila menuju _**Underworld**_ , istana para _Maou_ dan temuilah Sirzech, dan kau _Baraqiel_ pergilah menuju _**Heaven**_ temui para _Seraph_ bahwa kita akan melakukan Rapat antara 3 Fraksi dalam waktu deka"Ujar Azazel tanpa basa basi.

Shemhazai dan Baraqiel yang tau bahwa keadaan begitu penting segera pergi tanpa bertanya lagi kepada sahabatnya sekaligus pemimpin mereka _a.k.a_ Azazel.

.

.

.

 _ **Abandoned island**_

 _ **Krul Tepes Castle**_

"Urgh.."keluhku memegang kepala yang terasa pening.

Aku terbangun di sebuah kasur besar berukuran _King-Size_ dan ruangan yang aku yakini tempat tidur bergaya _Classic_ namun mewah, entah mengapa aku bisa terbangun disini mungkinkah Mana yang memproyeksikan dirinya ke dunia ini.

 _ **[Naruto-Sama]**_

" _Oh, kaukah itu Albion?"ucapku_

 _ **[ya, Naruto-sama maafkan atas ketidak mampuanku sehingga tidak bisa membantu melawan iblis tadi Naruto-sama]**_

" _Tidak apa Albion, kau lebih dari membantu"ucapku, tidak kaget bahwa ingatan Albion sudah berubah._

" _Mana, kau disana?"Tanyaku_

" _Ya , Anata tunggu sebentar" balas Mana_

Lalu tiba-tiba disamping kasurku Mana sudah berdiri disana menatapku khawatir, lalu ia langsung meloncat kearahku yang masih terbaring

 _ **Hup**_

Dengan sigap aku menangkapnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

" _Anata, Gomenasai_ aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongmu yang sedang sekarat, dan membiarkanmu diambil perempuan lain dan bahkan tidak bisa menghentika dia pada saat merubahmu.."Tangis Mana

"Tidak apa.. ini bukan salahmu Tsuma, di segala keterbatasan kita.. mungkin ini memang takdirku, tapi tunggu dulu merubah? Maksudmu?"tanyaku pada mana, sambil tanganku mengelus rambutnya.

Lalu aku memegang ke-dua pipi Mana membawanya agar kami bisa saling berhadapan, pada saat memegang kedua pipi Mana aku melihat sebuah cin-cin bewarna perak di jari Manis sebelah Kanan-ku dan membuatku terkaget.

"Sejak kapan aku menggunakan Cincin" tanyaku pada Mana

"sebenarnya itu.."ucap Mana

Sebelum mana menjelaskan tentang mengapa ada cincin di jari Manisku tiba-tiba tenggorokanku merasa haus yang luar biasa, lalu aku melihat di samping tempat tidur terdapat 2 gelas satu berisi air bewarna putih yang aku yakini sebagai airputih dan satu lagi berisi air yang bewarna merah yang entah mengapa walau aku tidak tau itu apa tapi aku sangat menginginkanya.

"H-haus, tenggorokanku serasa terbakar"Ucapku dan aku berusaha mengambil gelas yang bewarna putih yang akuyakini itu bisa diminum

Mana yang mendengar keluhanku hanya terdiam dalam raut yang penuh penyesalan.

Gluk-gluk-gluk, aku meminum air itu dengan cepat setelah habis aku tetap merasakan haus yang menggila seperti membakar tenggorokanku " _Pyar"_ aku membanting gelas itu kelantai, sedangkan Mana yang melihat reaksiku dengan cepat memeluku erat, ketika dipeluk Mana aku berusaha tenang"hmmm"aku menghirup aroma Mana berharap bisa menghilangkan hausku, entah mengapa sengaja atau tidak sengaja aku melihat bagian leher mana yang terekspos di depanku, membuatku serasa lapar dan serasa manis aku semakin mendekatkan mulutku menuju leher Mana, sedangkan Mana hanya terdiam dengan memeluku.

 _ **Brak**_

Pintu kamarku terbuka secara tiba-tiba aku yang terkaget segera melepaskan pelukan Mana, dan yang aku lihat adalah seseorang perempuan, mungkin anak-anak(?) fikirku berpakaian _Gothic_ yang mempesona, dan memiliku rambut yang bewarna sama dengan Mana tetapi warna pupil matanya sewarna merah darah yang cerah, tetapi lagi-lagi rasa haus itu membakarku seakan ingin membunuhku

"H-haus" ucapku aku memegang bagian leherku.

Lalu perempuan itu datang menghampiriku, melirik Mana sebentar lalu menyodorkanku gelas yang berisi cairan bewarna merah.

"Minumlah"ucap perempuan itu dengan lembut

Aku yang merasa kehausan segera mengambil gelas yang disodorkan kepadaku tersebut, aku melirik ke arah Mana entah mengapa dia dari tadi terdiam, aku mencium aroma dari gelas itu Manis sangat manis di hidungku aku ingin segera meminumnya.

 _ **Gluk**_

Pada tegukan pertama, ketika melewati lidahku terasa Amis tetapi ketika melewati tenggorokan rasanya manis sekali dan membuatku ketagihan, saat selesai tegukan pertama aku segera menjauhkan gelas itu walau aku sangat ingin menghabiskanya aku segera menyadari bahwa yang aku minum itu bukan sejenis Syrup atau apa tetapi darah..

 _ **Pyar**_

Aku membanting lagi gelas itu akibat rasa kagetku, perempuan di depanku hanya melihatku dalam diam, urgh.. aku masih haus aku mau itu lagi tetapi memikirkanya membuatku semakin gila.

"M-mengapa kau meminumkan-ku darah?"ucapku terbata

"Kau harus minum itu atau kau akan segera mati akibat rasa hausmu.."Ucap wanita itu lembut tapi dingin tidak berekspresi.

"Kau sekarang seorang.. _**Vampire**_ "Ucapnya

Aku yang mendengar ucapanya bagaikan tersambar petir di tengah hari, lalu aku melirik ke arah Mana, tetapi ia mengalihkan pandanganya terhadapku, lalu aku melihat kearah perempuan ini dengan sorotan mata tidak percaya.

"kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan menceritakan kepadamu kejadianya."ucapnya

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Krul Tepes POV**_

Bosan..fikirku

Setelah bangsaku punah, dan keponakanku diambil bangsa _Akuma_ aku hanya sendiri disini, mereka membantai bangsaku, _Akuma dan Fallen Angel_ mereka mengambil anak dari adiku dan membunuh adiku beserta suaminya, sebagai _Queen of Vampire_ aku gagal melindungi bangsaku dan sebagai _Onee-chan_ aku gagal melindungi adiku..

Lalu dari atap singgasanaku keluar robekan dimensi dan mementalkan seorang pria.

 **Hup**

Aku berusaha menangkapnya tetapi alhasil malah aku yang tertimpa olehnya, aku memeriksa laki-laki tersebut.

" _ia hampir mati, didalam tubuhnya terdapat sesuatu yang luar biasa kuatnya tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menanggungnya, kalau dibiarkan ia bisa mati_ "Fikirku

" _mungkinkah aku harus merubahnya menjadi Vampire? Tetapi apabila harus berarti ia akan menjadi pasanganku sehidup semati.. dilihat dari mukanya yang polos mungkin ia pria yang baik hati?ck.. mungkin aku harus cepat"batinya_

Lalu Krul menyayat pergelangan tanganya darah mengucur deras dari bekas sayatan di tangan lalu mengarahkannya ke arah mulut Pria yang baru ia temui, setelah memastikan pria tersebut sudah meminum darahnya, Krul mengarahkan birbinya kearah bibir pria itu.

 **Cuup..**

Krul mencium pria itu dengan ganasnya.

" _Aaaah~"ucapnya mengerang dalam ciuman yang ia lakukakan sendiri_

Setelah selesai, ia menyudahi ciumanya sendiri lalu dari tangan Krul luka sayatanya kembali seperti semula dan pada tangan kanan jari manis terdapat cincin perak dan pada laki-laki yang ia cium juga sama, lalu Krul memindahkan laki-laki tersebut kearah kamarnya

 _ **Flashback end**_

" _pasangan sehiup semati berarti?menikah?... gila berarti sekarang aku memiliki 2 istri?"batinku frustasi_

Aku melihat kearah Krul dan Mana secara bergantian

" _Tetapi ia yang menyelamatkanku setidaknya mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku balas untuknya"batinku_

"Maaf sebelumnya, tetapi aku sudah memiliki pendamping hidup juga.. Mana"ucapku

Mana melirik kepadaku dan menganggukan kepalanya, Krul yang mengekspresikan kekagetan kembali menjadi datar kembali

"aku juga kehilangan ingatan , sebelum ini tapi aku sudah bahagia dengan yang sekarang pada awalnya aku juga terkaget bahwa aku memiliki seseorang istri, tetapi aku percaya bahwa perasaanku pada saat didekatnya tidaklah bohong, dan sekarang aku bahagia, sekarang mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan baikmu, aku pasti akan mencintaimu juga Krul"ucapku polos.

Krul yang terpana hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Mana yang semula terkejut hanya tersenyum

"uhuk.. h-haus" ucapku memegangi leherku

"Hisaplah darahku" ucap Krul halus

Dengan ragu aku mendekat ke-arah Krul, lalu Krul memeluku dan mengarahkan lehernya yang terbuka kearah mulutku, wangi dari tubuh Krul sama persis dengan Mana dan rasa manis yang seakan terasa padahal belum kuhisap juga sama dengan Mana, dengan ragu aku membuka mulutku yang tanpa kusadari gigi taringku sedikit memanjang, aku melirik Mana sebentar dan ia hanya tersenyum, lalu aku mulai sedikit menggigit, dan mulai menghisap darah Krul

 **Gluk-gluk-gluk**

Manis, sangat manis aku seakan tidak bisa berhenti meminumnya sedangkan Krul memeluku semakin erat memperdalam kepalaku kedalam pelukanya agar menghisap darah lebih banyak lagi

" _Aaah~, kau rupanya sangat haus"ucap Krul mengerang_

Aku melihat Mana dari samping mataku, Mana hanya diam dan mukanya memerah mungkin karena kesal atau cemburu, aku lalu memejamkan Mataku dan menikmati setiap tetes darah Krul yang mengalir ke tenggorokanku sampai aku jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

 _ **Underworld**_

Ketika Sirzech masih senantiasa mengelus rambut adiknya yang sudah berhenti menitikan air mata ia mendapat panggilan dari Grayfia yang mengharuskan ia kembali ke istana _Maou_ karena ada yang ingin menemui dirinya.

"Nah, Rias-chan Onii-sama ada pekerjaan, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dan jadilah anak gadis yang baik oke?Ucap Sirzech

Rias hanya menanggukan kepalanya, sedangkan Sirzech yang melihat kemajuan dari adiknya hanya tersenyum dan bergegas pergi kembali ke istana para _Maou_

"Oh, Issei-kun apakah kau datang untuk menjenguk Rias?Ujar Sirzech ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Rias

" _Hai, Lucifer-sama_ aku ingin menjenguk _Buchou"_ ujar sang _Sekiryuutei_

"oh, baguslah tolong jaga adiku ya issei- _Kun"_ ucap Sirzech lalu pergi menuju istana para _Maou_

Rias yang tau tentang kehadiran Issei hanya diam tanpa bersuara dan melihat kembali kearah jendela kamarnya

"Beginikah sikapmu terhadap pion terkuatmua oh, Rias-Buchou?"Ucap Issei sarkatis

Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan issei hanya diam tidak menanggapi apa yang Issei katakan

"Lihat kau hanya perempuan lemah, bahkan aku dengar kau begini karena kehilangan seseorang pria pecundang yang mati konyol dengan jendral malaikat jatuh itu" ucap Issei Sarkatis

Rias yang mendengar penolongnya dihina, dan di rendahkan oleh pionya sendiri menatap tajam kearah Issei seakan mempringati untuk berhati-hati dalam berucap

"Oh , lihat apakah kau marah?"tanya issei seakan mengejek

Rias yang sudah sangat kesal kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kepada jendela dan membiarkan segala perkataan issei

 **Tap-tap-tap**

Issei melangkah mendekati Rias dan berdiri tepat di hadapanya, Rias yang pemandanganya terhalang issei hanya menatap kembali kearah issei.

"Apakah suaramu hilang? Ayolah aku sudah bosan di Mansion ini, dan aku ingin mendengarkan suara merdumu itu Rias"Ucap Issei

Rias yang mendengar pernyataan issei hanya terdiam, ia tidak menyangka ternyata seperti inilah pionya sekarang, semenjak ia menang melawan Riser ia menjadi Arogan dan berpilaku yang tidak menyenangkan terhadap _Peerge_ perempuanya malah apabila ia tidak salah dengar dari Akeno ia telah memanfaatkan cintanya Asia dan memperkosanya, secara pribadi ia tidak yakin tapi mungkin sekarang kepercayaanya terhadap sang Pion sudah runtuh.

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki mulut!" seru Issei

 **PLAK!**

Rias merasakan pipi sebelah kananya memanas, air matanya kembali berjatuhan ia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pion yang telah ia selamatkan

"Dasar pelacur sekarang kau menangis huh?"dengus issei

Lalu issei mengusap bibir kecil Rias dengan tanganya

"Ahh, lihat betapa lembutnya bibirmu Rias, hehehe"Tawa jahat Issei

Rias yang mengalami shock terdiam tak bisa berkutik

 **Cuup**

Issei mencium Rias dengan kasar dan paksa, Rias yang sedang shock berat tidak bisa memberikan tanggapan yang berarti, tanggan lidah issei mengacak-acak dalam mulut Rias, setelah puas ia melepasnya.

"HAHAHA, MULUTMU SANGAT MANIS, OOH RIAS BUCHOU"Tawa jahat issei semakin menjadi

Issei dengan beraninya memegang dada rias yang masih terbungkus seragam Kuoh Academy, lalu kembali mencium Rias dengan rakusnya, setelah puas dari bibir kecil nan lembut milik Rias issei beralih melepaskan dasi dan kancing baju milik Rias membukanya sehingga terpampang Bra Rias yang bewarna ungu yang kelihatan terasa sesak saking besarnya payudara milik Rias

"hmm, lihat sangat besar dan menggiurkan, HAHAHA"tawa jahat issei makin menggila

Ia meremas-remas dada Rias semakin gila dan mencium bibir Rias lagi dengan beringas

"NIKMAT NIKMAT HAHAHA, TUBUH SEORANG CLAN UTAMA MEMANG TIADA TANDINGANYA DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN MANTAN SUSTER GEREJA,HAHAHA! Tawa issei dengan air liurnya

Lalu issei dengan tidak sabar menarik Bra Rias ke-atas sehingga timbulah puncak yang bewarna merah muda nan menggoda, lalu ia menggenggam dada rias lalu memutar pucuknya dengan kasar dan semakin gila

" _ittai_ , _Naru-kun tolong-tolong tolong, seseorang tolong"Rias menangis dalam diam semakin jadi._

" ARGHH, aku tidak tahan lagi"seru Issei

Issei secara perlahan membuka celana trainingnya tapi.

 **Tap-tap-tap**

Telinga sensitif issei mendengar seseorang yang sedang mendekati ruangan ini

"Cih, sialan siapa yang datang menganggu, dan kau awas kalau sampai menceritakanya dengan yang lain aku akan keluar dari _peerge-mu_ dan membunuhmu" Ancam Issei

Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar ancaman itu hanya terdiam meangis, lalu issei merapikan pakaian Rias seperti semula agar tidak mencurigakan

 **Tok-Tok-Tok**

Rias aku masuk, ucap seseorang di pintu depan

"Rias bagaimana kabarmu?"Ucap Sona cepat menghampiri temannya

Ternyata yang datang itu Sona teman semasa kecilnya, dan juga kedatanganya bagaikan penolong bagi Rias

"Oh, ternyata kau disini Hyodou Issei, dan mengapa Rias menangis sampai seperti itu"Tanya Sona

" _Hai_ Kaichou,aku menemani Rias _Buchou_ sekaligus menjenguknya " ucap Issei tersenyum setan.

"Sekarang kau pergilah, biar aku yang menemani Rias"Ujar Sona

" _Hai Kaichou!"_ Seru issei lalu pergi, tapi sebelum pergi ia kembali mempringati Rias tentang ancamanya melalu tatapan mata lalu ia pergi

"Rias, _Daijobu?"_ Ucap Sona lembut

Rias yang mengalami Shock dan guncangan yang teramat berat, pertama dari kehilangan Pria yang dia anggap bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan tentang perilaku pionya segera memeluk Sona dan menangis sejadi jadinya, dan yang Sona lakukan sebagai teman sekaligus sahabat hanya mendekap Rias dan berusaha berbagi rasa sakit yang Rias rasakan.

.

.

.

 _ **Maou Castle**_

"Jadi ada apa memanggilku?aku sedang menemani Imoutou-ku, apabila ini tidak penting aku akan benar-benar marah"Ujar Sirzech

"tenang dulu Sirzech kami juga tau kalau adikmu dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, tapi ini untuk kepentingan nasib ke-tiga Fraksi"Ucap Ajuka tenang

"Shemhazai, cepat katakan apa yang si _Hentai_ itu inginkan"Ucap Ajuka

Sirzech yang mendengar nama salah satu wakil pimpinan _Grigory_ datang segera mengalihkan pandanganya menuju Shemhazai

"Sirzech-sama, Ajuka-sama, Serafall-sama, dan Fallbium-sama , Azazel ingin agar ketiga Fraksi segera melakukan rapat antara ketiga fraksi diadakan, Baraqiel sudah memberitahukan kepada wakil _Tenshi_ yaitu para _Seraph_ untuk mengadakan rapat di kota _Kuoh_ tepatnya di _Kuoh Academy_ minggu depan"ucap Shemhazai

"Baik, aku menyetujuinya segera sampaikan kepada Azazel" Ucap Sirzech

" _Hai,_ saya undur diri dulu" jawab Shemhazai

.

.

.

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Krul Tepes Castle**_

"Hoaaaam, tidurku sangat nyenyak"Ujarku sambil menguap

Lalu aku melihat kesamping kiri dan kananku disana tertidur pulas dua orang yang mulai sekarang menjadi orang terpenting bagi kehidupanku, mungkin ada satu lagi berada di Kuoh, lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan kepada Krul ia terlihat sangat nyenyak mungkin karena aku menghisap darahnya terlalu banyak, aku mengelus rambut Krul secara pelan lalu mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap Mana aku tersenyum lalu mengelus juga rambut Mana, Krul dan Mana mereka hampir mirip menurutku, lalu aku tertawa kecil.

Memutuskan untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan mungkin sedikit berolahraga, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa poniku menghalangi pandangan lagian warna rambutku kan kuning bukan silver ke-putihan dan entah mengapa rasanya sedikit berat, aku memutuskan untuk segera berkaca, dan yang aku lihat adalah seseorang berambut panjang terikat bewarna putih-silver dan berponi kesamping, aku yang tidak percaya bahwa itu aku menampar diriku sendiri

 **PLAK!**

"aw sakit, ternyata ini bukan mimpi, _Mungkinkah ini efek dari darah Krul_ "fikirku

Pffft~, lalu aku mendengar suara tertawa tertahan dari arah kasurku ternyata disana Krul dan Mana sedang tertawa melihatku

"Se-sejak kapan kalian bangun?"Tanyaku panik

"Sejak ada orang bodoh yang berkaca tidak percaya bahwa orang yang dikaca itu bukan dirinya lalu menampar dirinya sendiri dan kesakitan sendiri, Pfft" ujar Krul dan Mana berbarangan

Aku hanya tertawa Grogi, selain rambut bagian tubuhku lainya juga menjadi lebih berisi dan berotot , tinggi badanku juga bertambah

"Anoo, Krul-chan.. emm aku sedikit haus, Bolehkah?.. Anoo aku tau kemarin aku sudah menghisap terlalu banyak _Gomen"_ ucapku menyesal

"Pfft, _Baka_ sekarang aku pendampingmu tentu saja kau bisa menghisapnya kembali sampai kau puas, kemarilah~"Ucap Krul

Aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke-arah Krul, lalu Krul segera memeluku dan aku menggigit pelan leher Krul dan menghisap darahnya kembali

" _Aaah, apakah yang kemarin kurang?~"erang pelan Krul_

" _Mou~,_ Naru-kun kau juga bisa menghisap darahku"Ucap Mana Kesal

Aku yang sudahmerasa cukup menghisapnya segera melepaskan Krul

" _Gomene Krul-chan, aku menghisap darahmu lagi.. Daijobu?"ucapku menyesal_

" _Pfft~, kamu memang lucu dan polos, Naru-kun bisa menghisap darahku kapan saja dan dimana saja sesuai keinginanmu~, aku pasti mengabulkanya"ucap Krul menggoda_

" _Arigatou Krul-chan"_ ucapku

" _Mou~ Naru-kun_ kau juga bisa menghisap darahku juga!"seru Mana Cemberut

"Bolehkah? _Arigatou Na-Chan_ lain kali pasti..aku akan mencoba bersikap adil" Ucapku

"Naru-kun, mulai sekarang kamu akan berlatih dibawah bimbinganku dan Mana juga akan ikut mengawasimu, aku sudah mendengar dari Mana bahwa kau pemegang _Sacred Gear Divine Dividing_ aku akan melatihmu mengendalikan kekuatan Vampire mu sekaligus Sacred Gearmu, sekarang Naru-kun seorang Hybrid Vampire setengah Naga"ujar Krul

"Yosh, Baiklah aku akan berlatih sampai batas akhirku agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi khususnya kalian berdua!yang memberikan warna pada hidupku" seruku sambil tersenyum

Mana dan Krul hanya terdiam Blushing

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kita akan berlatih Krul Chan?"Tanyaku

"Disini, dibagian bawah Castle ini terdapat perbedaan Zona Waktu dimana 1 hari dunia nyata sama dengan 1 bulan di tempat tersebut, kita akan berlatih selama 6 hari dunia nyata sama dengan 6bulan tempat itu bersiaplah, aku tidak akan mengajarkan dengan lembut" Ucap Krul

"Yosh! Untuk melindungi kalian berdua aku akan berjuang!"seruku

" _pfft~Baka" seru mereka berdua_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **#AN**_

Hola-holaa kembali lagi bersama _Archilles, Arigatou buat reviewnya ~_ disini Author akan menjelaskan bahwa pair naru akan ada 4(?) mungkinn gomen buat yang pingin Naru menjadi Full Manusia , bila author tetap menjadikan Naruto Manusia tidak mungkin bisa Naru menyaingi para musuhnya nanti~ Untuk Issei yah dia bakal gitudeh~ maafkan author yang Hobi NTR~~

Keep Stay Tuned

Semakin banyak Review, semakin semangat author

 _Sankyuu Minnaa~_

 _RNR_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ou-sama Revenge**

 **By Archilles**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Guilty Crown belongs to Jin Hanegaya**

 **Rate M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, typo, little bit Guilty Crown, etc.**

" _Souka_ **"= berbicara dalam hati**

" **Souka"= Skill, jurus**

"souka **"=Percakapan biasa**

" **Souka!"= Music Start!**

 **Strong Naru(Mengikuti Alur),Smart Naru!,Calm Naru,Cold,Humanx[Vampire]Naru, Badass Naru!**

 **Jerk !**

 **Naru X [...](Harem?)/ No Pair?**

 **Ouma Mana (Guilty Crown)**

 **Rias Gremory (?)(untuk alasan kepentingan cerita)**

 **Krul Tepes ( Owari No Seraph )**

 **(?)**

 **Enjoy it.!**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Arc VI : Rapat 3 Fraksi, Penyerangan OSF, dan** _ **Sekiryuutei Vs New Hakuryuukou**_ **pertarungan takdir? (Bagian awal)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Krul Tepes Castle**_

 _ **(Limit Time Room)**_

.

.

.

" _Yare-yare,_ si Batako brengsek ini sudah di hancurin malah nyatu sama batako lain ukurannya makin besar lagi, _Shit! "_ Naruto yang berada dalam mode _Balance Breaker_ hanya bisa mengumpat dan terus melakukan manuver menghindari batu beraneka ragam ukuran yang berterbangan ke-arahnya.

" Mengumpat tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, Naru-kun " Ucap Krul sambil menghirup _Ocha_ hangat buatanya menyamankan diri di dalam _Kekkai_ buatanya.

" Krul-chaan~, aku sudah melakukannya selama satu bulan penuh disini, dari seukuran orang biasa sampai jadi sebesar gunung kek gini " Keluhku. *(satu bulan di _Limit Time Room = 1 hari dunia nyata)_

 _ **[Naruto-sama, batu besar dari belakangmu]**_

" Oh _Shit! "_ Ucapku mengumpat.

 _ **Blood Spear**_

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menebas batu besar sebesar ukuran truck fuso hingga hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

 _ **GROAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

Golem Raksasa sebesar gunung memekik keras seakan tidak suka semua seranganya tidak mengenai lawanya.

" Berisik banget " Ucapku sambil mengorek kuping sebelah kanan dengan menggunakan _Blood Spear_ ,eh maksudnya dengan menggunakan jari kelingking kanan.

" Teknik Tombakmu semakin bagus, Naru-kun " Ucap Krul sambil menuangkan _Ocha_ ke gelasnya.

" _Souka? Arigatou,_ dengan tombak ini aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang jahat mendekati kalian." Naruto mengangkat tinggi tombak yang berada di tangan kanan-nya

" _Fufufu~,_ kau memang _Knight-ku,_ dan Mana-chan Ne? " Krul tersenyum simpul, "Naru, bagaimana kalau kau berhasil mengalahkan _Golem_ itu dengan satu kali serangan kau boleh _Minum_ sampai puas, Ne? bukanya kau sangat haus humm? " Krul berucap _Innosen_ dengan berpose memiringkan kepalanya memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang nan menggoda.

" Kau pasti menyesal telah menantangku _Hime~, Saaaa..._ Batako- _Teme_ sepertinya disinilah akhirmu." Naruto Menyeringai mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya

 _ **Forbidden Time: Temporal Isolation**_

Sebuah _Kekkai_ raksasa berbentuk setengah lingkaran bewarna ungu gelap mengitari _Golem_ yang seukuran gunung itu, di dalam lingkaran tersebut _Golem_ berhenti bergerak dikarenakan waktu yang berhenti.

" Albion! "

 _ **[Hai, Naruto-sama]**_

 _ **[Half Dimension]**_

 _Sacred Gear Divine Dividing(*ingat Divine Dividing merupakan sayap)_ mengembang, lalu Naruto memegang Tombaknya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan Kanannya diarahkan ke bagian tengah _Golem_ tersebut lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya sehingga _Golem_ dengan ukuran luar biasa tersebut dipaksa mengecil.

" _Albion,_ alirkan _Dragonic Power ke Blood Spear "_

 _ **[Hai, Naruto-sama]**_

Naruto kembali mengenggam erat _Blood Spear_ di tangan kanan-nya, Aura _Albion_ yang bewarna putih mengelilingi tombaknya ditambah dengan menambahkan sedikit kempampuan _Space-Time Manipulation_ membuat tombak tersebut tampak berada di dimensi yang berbeda daripada seharusnya membuat tombak itu menjanjikan kehancuran yang luar biasa, padahal hanya _Blood Spear_ biasa, lalu dengan santainya di lempar kearah pusat dari _Half Dimension._

 _ **BWOOSH!**_

Seakan membelah angin, tombak itu melesat dengan sangat cepat dan tepat mengenai pusat _Half Dimension,_ setelah mengenainya seakan terdapat _BlackHole Golem_ yang menyusut itu terhisap kedalamnya menjadi ketiadaan.

" _ **Ctak"**_ Naruto Menjetikan jarinya.

 _ **DUAAAAR!**_

 _Kekkai_ itu pecah, bersamaan ledakan putih yang menyilaukan membuat _Golem_ menjadi hancur menjadi partikel-partikel berukuran kecil alias debu.

" _Saaaa... Hime~_ aku dataaaang, bersiaaaplah~ " Naruto melesat dengan cepat menuju Krul tercinta.  
 _ **[Naruto-sama berhati-ha..]**_

Belum sempat _Albion_ menyelesaikan perkataanya Naruto sudah duluan mengucapkan kata " _Reset "_ membuatnya terlepas dari mode _Balance Breaker_ dan melesat sangaat cepat seperti tombak yang ia lempar ke arah _Golem_ yang sekarang wujudnya sudah menjadi abu, tapi sayangnya ia melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting bahwa di sekeliling tempat Krul duduk santai dan meminum _Ocha_ di selimuti oleh _Kekkai_ agar ia tidak terkena serangan apapun pada saat Naruto melakukan pelatihan, alhasil yang terjadi adalah..

 _ **JDUAAK!**_

Kepala Naruto beradu kuat dengan _Kekkai_ disusul bunyi " _**Kraak "**_ yang menandakan ada sesuatu yang retak ntah _Kekkai_ -nya yang retak atau kepala Naruto yang mengalami keretakan

" _Ittai_... adududuh " Naruto menggerutu sambil memegang kepalanya yang mungkin retak

" Lain kali hati-hati, dengarkan perkataan _Albion_ dia partner-mu dalam bertarung Naru-kun." Krul berucap lalu ia menghilangkan _Kekkai-nya_ dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih memegangi kepalanya, setelah di depan Naruto ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah dada bidang sang-suami dan menyamankan dirinya sendiri.

" Krul, ada apa? " ucap Naruto lalu mengelus kepala Krul dengan tangan kanan-nya

" tidak bolehkah aku sedikit bermanja? " Balas Krul, lalu ia merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk di atas dada Naruto kedua tangan Krul bergerak ke-arah wajah Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto pelan lalu mencubitnya pelan.

" Ne, Krul " ucap Naruto sembari menikmati sentuhan – sentuhan halus Krul.

" Hmmm? " balas Krul yang masih memegangi wajah Naruto.

" Kuharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu tadi, hehehe " Balasku tidak tau situasi.

 _Duar_!, hilang sudah nuansa _Romance_ yang sudah dibangun susah payah oleh Krul, sedangkan Krul hanya bisa _Sweetdrop_ akibat tingkah laku sang-suami yang tidak peka akan situasi, yah tapi salah dia sendiri sih yang menjanjikan _Minum_ sepuasnya setelah mengalahkan _Golem_ dengan _one hit kill._

" Haaaah.. dasar tidak tau situasi _Baka_. " Balas Krul , lalu Krul menyuruh Naruto untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk daan.. _Hugh_ Krul memeluk Naruto, kepalanya ia senderkan di pundak tegak sang-suami dan kedua tanganya mengarahkan kepala Naruto menuju leher Jenjang yang dimilikinya " _Minumlah.."_ Bisik Krul.

Se-akan terhipnotis Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan Krul, di mulai dari menggigit pelan dan mulai menghisap darah Krul, _Gluk-gluk-gluk_ Naruto meminum dengan rakusnya seakan-akan ini hari terakhir ia hidup, rasa lelah dan dahaga pada saat melakukan pelatihan terbayar sudah, sedangkan Krul tidak berhenti mengerang~.

Setelah puas Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari leher Krul, lalu membawa Krul kedalam pelukan-nya dan membiarkan Krul menyamankan dirinya sendiri kedalam pelukannya.

" Ne Naru-kun, aku sudah menceritakan tentang kejadian mengapa aku bisa sendirian di pulau ini kan? " tanya Krul

" ya, itu karena para _Akuma_ dan _Da-tenshi_ kotor itu kan? " jawab Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukanya dengan Krul memberikan perlindungan pasti seakan tidak boleh ada tangan kotor yang menggapai Krul-nya yang rapuh itu.

" Hmmm.. kamu juga tau kan kalau keponakanku dijadikan sebagai salah satu _Peerge_ dari adik _Maou Lucifer_ yang sekarang bertempat tinggal di Kuoh tempatmu bersekolah dulu, ak- aku ingin menemui keponakan-ku memastikan kehidupannya, setidaknya aku bisa menjaga wasiat dari mendiang adik-ku tapi apabila ia bahagia disana aku tidak akan mengambilnya." Ucap Krul selagi menyamankan pelukan-nya.

" Baiklah, kita akan ke Kuoh dan menanyakanya langsung lagian aku juga mengenal _King-nya_ mungkin kita bisa memintanya untuk melepaskan Gasper walaupun _Akuma_ dia orang yang baik dan pengertian, besok kita akan ke Kuoh setelah kita keluar dari sini dan beristirahat, okey? " Naruto mengelus kepala Krul dengan lembut.

" Tapi menurut desas desus yang terdengar besok ada rapat 3 Fraksi yang diadakan di Kuoh, apalagi kau merupakan incaran para _Da-tenshi_ karena melukai murid dari pimpinan _Da-tenshi!_ " seru Krul

" Tak apa, walau seluruh dunia membenciku dan berniat membunuhku tidak akan aku biarkan satu orang pun menghalangi keinginan orang yang aku kasihi okey? " Ucap Naruto pelan disertai senyuman yang menawan rambut Silver keputihannya mengalun lembut diterpa angin.

" Sekarang kita kembali ke Castle atas dan beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan kepergian kita besok ke Kuoh " Ucap Naruto, dan hanya anggukan yang ia dapatkan dari Krul.

.

.

 _ **Time Skip Next Day**_

" Sudah siap, Krul? " tanya Naruto, hari ini ia menggunakan pakain Jas hitam bergaris vertikal coklat dan pada bagian dekat tangan kerahnya terdapat bulu-bulu penghangat didalamnya juga terdapat rompi dan dasi pakaian khas pada saat musim dingin, pada bagian celana menggunakan Skinny Jeans bewarna abu-abu kebiruan dengan rambut Silver panjangnya yang dibiarkan berantakan, ketika bertanya kenapa harus menggunakan pakaian yang merepotkan Krul hanya menjawab " _pasangan vampire bangsawan haruslah elegan. "_ Naruto hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Hmmm.. Sudah " Jawab Krul, Krul menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto bedanya hanya di desain untuk wanita dengan bawan rok yang sewarna dengan Naruto membuatnya seperti pasangan serasi.

" Kau sangat cantik hari ini Krul " Puji Naruto

" _Ba-Baka! "_ walaupun membalas dengan mengejek tapi pipi Krul memerah mendengar pujian dari Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar balasan Krul.

" jadi bagaimana perginya? Terbang bersama-sama?" tanya Krul

" Terbang tapi.. Begini " dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Krul ala _Bridal Style._

" _Ba-Baka!,_ turunkan aku cepat " balas Krul, ia memukul dada Naruto pelan meminta untuk diturunkan, ia Blushing akibat diperlakukan seperti itu.

" Hahaha.. sudah-sudah , nanti ke Kuohnya ga jadi-jadi kalo kamu gabisa diam Krul-chan" ucap Naruto, sedangkan Krul yang menahan malu hanya bisa sembunyi di balik dada bidang Naruto dan membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Naruto yang mendapat jawaban segera membisikan sesuatu

 _ **Forbidden Time: Temporal Phase Manipulation**_

Disekeliling Naruto dilapisi oleh _Kekkai_ bewarna ungu yang akan melindunginya dari serangan tekanan udara pada saat terbang dengan cepat, lalu Naruto mengeluarkan _Sacred Gearnya Divine Dividing_ untuk terbang, dan menyamankan pelukan-nya untuk Krul agar ia tidak jatuh .

 _ **Bwosh!**_

Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju Kuoh.

.

.

.

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Kuoh Academy yang dijadikan tempat berlangsungnya rapat antara 3 Fraksi, dikelilingi _Kekkai_ dan penjagaan yang ketat dari para Pasukan 3 Fraksi guna menetralisir penyerangan dan melindungi masing-masing pimpinan tiap fraksi.

" Rias-chan, apakah kau sudah sehat untuk mengikuti rapat ini? " Tanya Sirzech Khawatir

" Hummm.. Tak apa onii-sama karena hanya aku yang bisa menceritakan dengan detail tentang Kokabiel nanti. " jawab Rias

" Baiklah, tapi jangan ragu mengatakan kepada Onii-sama bila sudah ingin pulang okey? "

" _Hai, Onii-sama "_ jawab Rias , ia lalu mengikuti Sirzech untuk masuk kedalam Ruang pertemuan.

.

.

.

" Jadi pertemuanya bisa dimulai sekarang? " Tanya Azazel, sebagai perwakilan sekaligus pemimpin dari Fraksi _Da-tenshi._

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertele-tele lagi penyerangan Kokabiel berdasarkan keinginanya sendiri, seperti yang kalian ketahui antara _Akuma_ dan _Da-tenshi_ sudah terjalin perdamaian cukup lama sehingga tidak mungkin aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk melakukan-nya, dan pada rapat kali ini kami Fraksi _Akuma_ dan _Da-tenshi_ juga ingin melakukan perdamaian dengan Fraksi _Tenshi_ serta membangun aliansi 3 Fraksi. " Seru Azazel

" Kami dari Fraksi _Tenshi_ tentu saja menyambut dengan baik keinginan untuk membentuk Aliansi 3 Fraksi dan perdamaian ini " Jawab Michael bijak

" Baiklah, dengan ini Aliansi 3 Fraksi telah terbentuk terimakasih atas kerja samanya. " seru Azazel

Setelah perjanjian perdamaian serta aliansi antara 3 fraksi terbentuk para pimpinan masing-masing fraksi saling berbincang antara satu sama lain agar bisa menyesuaikan diri antara satu sama lain dengan baik.

" Azazel dan Sirzech dari yang aku dengar Azazel memiliki murid seorang _Hakuryuukou_ dan Sirzech memiliki _Sekiryuutei_ didalam _Peerge Imoutou-nya_ , apakah tidak apa? kalian tau kan kalau 2 pemilik _Sacred Gear_ itu bertemu mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain? " Tanya Michael

Anggota _Peerge_ Rias kecuali Gasper dan Koneko beserta _Peerge_ Sona menyimak pembicaraan dari sang _Seraph_ dengan baik, siapa tau nanti berguna untuk menambah wawasan mereka, sedangkan Rias dan Sona sendiri mereka beridiri berdampingan menjauh dari anggota _Peerge-nya_ masing-masing.

" Benar, Kemarilah Issei-kun " Sirzech memanggil Issei dan langsung memperkenalkanya kepada Michael dan Azazel, " Perkenalkan, dia Hyoudou Issei pemegang _Sacred Gear Boosted Gear_ anggota _Peerge_ Rias dan juga _Akuma baru_ yang berpotensi karena bisa melakukan _Balance Break_ walau satu hanya jam" Jawab Sirzech memperkenalkan

" Y-ya.. Vali kemarilah " panggil Azazel dan dengan rasa gugup azazel memperkenalkanya " Dia Vali pemegang _Sac-... "_

Belum selesai memperkenalkan muridnya tiba-tiba waktu di sekelilingnya berhenti terkecuali bagi mereka yang memegang _Sacred Gear_ yang se-level dengan _Longinus_ , _Excallibur_ , dan juga para pimpinan Fraksi serta Keturunan _Maou Lucifer_

" _Forbidden Balor View "_ Seru Azazel

Tiba-tiba di langit Kuoh Academy keluar portal-portal yang memunculkan banyak _Majutsu_ yang langsung menyerang pasukan 3 Fraksi dan Ruang rapat

" kita diserang " Michael berkata kalem

" Seseorang harus segera menghentikan Gasper, musuh pasti menggunakan _Balance Breaker_ Gasper secara paksa, lama-kelamaan kita juga bisa terkena imbasnya bila tidak dihentikan " Kata Azazel

Sirzech yang merasa bertanggung jawab karena ini diakibatkan oleh anggota _Peerge Imoutou-nya_ yang diculik berniat untuk menyuruh Rias menghampiri Gasper dengan _Rokade_ tapi melihat bahwa Rias juga ikut terkena imbas dari _Forbidden Balor View_ mengurungkan niatnya, " Issei-kun, pergilah dengan cepat selamatkan Gasper " Seru Sirzech

" _Hai,_ Sirzech-sama " jawab Issei yang langsung menerobos keluar mencari Gasper

" Kalian Kiba-kun, Xenovia-chan, Saji-kun, Irina-chan, dan Vali-kun, yang tidak terkena efek _Forbidden Balor View_ bisa ikut membantu membunuh para _Majutsu_ itu sedangkan kami akan menjaga mereka yang terkena efeknya di ruangan ini dan Grayfia coba Analisa portal itu dan menutupnya " Seru Sirzech

" Hai, _Lucifer-sama "_ seru mereka kecuali Vali

" Azazel? " tanya Vali

" Pergilah bantu mereka, aku yang akan menjelaskanya nanti " jawab Azazel

" Baiklah " lalu Vali keluar dan langsung mengeluarkan 4 pasang sayapnya.

" Azazel apa maksudmu?! Sayap itu berarti dia? " Seru Sirzech

" Haah.. sebenarnya di- " Azazel yang belum menyelesaikan perkataanya kembali di potong dengan kedatangan seseorang

" Senang bertemu dengan kalian wahai para pimpinan Fraksi dan juga khususnya _Maou Leviathan_ palsu " Seru Katerea.

" Katerea Leviathan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Seru Azazel ia geram karena perkataanya terus dipotong secara tidak sengaja dari tadi menyebabkan ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada mereka Michael dan Sirzech nanti.

" Tentu saja membunuh para pimpinan tiap Fraksi dan mengambil gelar-ku kembali " Seru Katerea, ia mengangkat tongkatnya keatas " Matilah " kata Katerea

 _ **DHUAAAR!**_

Bangunan yang dijadikan ruang rapat antara 3 Fraksi menjadi rata dengan tanah, sedangkan Katarea menunggu debu-debu yang menghalangi hasil dari serangan-nya, "Hmmm.. sihir perisai gabungan dari pimpinan 3 Fraksi? Sungguh memalukan hahaha.." seru Katerea saat debu yang menghalangi menghilang.

" Katerea kau sunggu sudah kelewatan.. Sirzech, Serafall, dan Michael apakah kalian tidak keberatan bila aku yang menghajarnya. " Azazel yang sudah geram atas kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini berniat melampiaskanya kepada orang di depan-nya, dan Azazel hanya menerima anggukan dari ketiga orang yang ditanya-nya

" Baiklah.. terimakasih sudah mengerti " jawab Azazel

Azazel langsung menaikan Auranya ketingkat Max dia tidak mau bertele-tele dan ingin segera melampiaskan kekesalanya terhadap wanita _Akuma_ ini di depanya,

" Sepertinya dia benar-benar depresi ya Michael " tanya Sirzech

" yah mungkin.. " Jawab Michael

Katerea yang merasakan kengerian dari sang Gubernur hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, merasa tidak ingin malu karena ketakutanya ia menyerang Azazel dengan seluruh serangan yang ia mampu

" MATI, MATI, MATI " Pekik Katerea emosi

 _ **DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!**_

Semua serangan yang datang ke-arah Azazel ditebas dengan menggunakan _Light Spear,_ lalu dengan cepat ia sudah di depan Katerea, Katerea yang terkejut dengan kecepatan Azazel hanya bisa membuat perisai sihir untuk menghalangi serangan Azazel.

 _Pyar!_

Sihir perisai Katerea langsung pecah bertabrakan dengan _Light Spear_ Azazel, memanfaatkan kesempatan mengambil jarak lagi dengan Azazel

" Kenapa kau hanya bisa menghindar? " Seru Azazel dingin, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang lawan Azazel melesat lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi ke-arah Katerea, Katerea yang tidak siap hanya bisa bertahan semampunya dan kembali mengambil jarak dari Azazel

" _Bahkan jika aku menggunakan ular Ophis sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanya, Sial .." Batin Katarea ia mengamati segala lokasi posisi para musuhnya dan ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa adik sang Maou Lucifer dan adik sang Maou Leviathan terdapat celah yang cukup luas yang memungkinkan untuk bisa membunuh salah satunya, apalagi melihat Serafall yang lebih cenderung melindungi Sona daripada Rias " Hehehe, apabila aku tidak bisa membawa salah satu dari pimpinan Fraksi mati, aku bisa membawa adik Lucifer menemani kematianku dan aku hanya perlu sedikit pengalih perhatian" batin licik Katera_

Entah beruntung atau tidak tiba-tiba waktu yang tadi berhenti kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

" Onee-sama? " Tanya Sona Bingung

" Sona-Tann...! " Pekik serafall gembira dan segera memeluk _Imoutounya_

Sedangkan Rias hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap aneh sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi hancur berantakan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan " Sirzech, Serafall lindungi Rias dan Sona! " Teriak Azazel

Serafall yang terkaget hanya bisa merespond dengan melindungi Sona yang berada di pelukanya, melupakan Rias yang juga berada didekatnya.

Kejadian yang terjadi teramat-sangat cepat.

" _SIAL! "_ Azazel menyesali keteledoranya dengan mengalihkan pandangan terhadap musuh, begitu juga Sirzech karena ia menanyai para _Peerge_ Sona dan Rias yang terbebas dari _Forbidden Balor View_ ia melupakan bahwa _Imoutounya_ berada Jauh darinya.

Katarea yang sudah berada di dekat Rias dengan Aura mengerikan berkat penggunaan ular _Ophis,_ membuat Rias Kaget dan ketakutan ia belum dalam keadaan kondisi yang _Fit_ untuk merespond dengan cepat dan Mental nya juga belum stabil akibat perlakuan Issei hanya bisa meringuk dalam keterkejutan-nya.

" MATILAH BERSAMAKU ADIK _MAOU LUCIFER.._ HAHAHA " Teriak Katerea kesetanan.

" _Naru-kun, Tolong aku... " Batin Rias terpejam sedih walau itu mustahil karena tau Naruto-nya sudah mati.. tapi paling tidak ia segera menyusul Naruto-nya_

Pada saat ledakan akan terjadi dari atas langit Kuoh melintas cahaya putih dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepatnya menuju kedepan Rias lalu orang itu berbisik pelan " _Aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku tersakiti "_

 _ **DHUAAR! DHUAAR! DHUAAR! DHUAAR! DHUAAR!**_

Ledakan besar terjadi tetapi disusul dengan suara Mekanik yang para pimpinan Fraksi teramat amat kenal.

 _ **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**_

Para pimpinan Fraksi yang mendengar suara mekanik itu segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke-arah dekat rias, termasuk Azazel

" _Hakuryuukou? "_ seru para pimpinan Fraksi dan semua orang yang berada disana

Sedangkan Rias yang masih terpejam dan menunggu ajalnya, tidak merasakan apa-apa Rias lalu memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Rambut putih ke-silveran yang berantakan, dan _Sacred Gear_ yang dia kenali sebagai _Divine Dividing_ di punggung orang itu, " _Siapa? " Rias membatin ia tidak mengenali orang yang berada di depanya ini._

Orang yang tidak dikenal ini membuka suara " _Daijobu,_ Gremory-san? " serunya

Suara itu? Rias sangat yakin bahwa ia sangat mengenali suara itu, walau warna rambutnya berbeda tapi Rias yakin siapa orang di depanya itu, air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata Rias.

" N-naru-kun? " Panggil Rias pelan

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **#AN**_

Holaa-holaaa kembali lagi bersama _Archilles~ Gomen-gomen_ kalo authornya terlalu lama Updatenya tapi dibalik lambatnya update ada sesuatu loh, _Archilles_ lagi bikin Proyek anime baru Naruto x DxD dan Naruto x Dxd dengan alur anime paling keren Zetsuen No Tempest.. So di tunggu ya, maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit membosankan chapter depan akan Full Fight antara Naruto Vs Issei, Vali dan Krul Vs Sirzech, Azazel ... Mohon di Review _Archilles_ juga hanya orang biasa yang ingin FFN-buatanya banyak yang RnR ~

 _ **Arigatou~~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ou-sama Revenge**

 **By Archilles**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD belongs to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Guilty Crown belongs to Jin Hanegaya**

 **Rate M (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, typo, little bit Guilty Crown, etc.**

" _Souka_ **"= berbicara dalam hati**

" **Souka"= Skill, jurus**

"souka **"=Percakapan biasa**

" **Souka!"= Music Start!**

 **Strong Naru(Mengikuti Alur),Smart Naru!,Calm Naru,Humanx[Vampire]Naru, Badass Naru!**

 **Jerk !**

 **Naru X [...](Harem)**

 **Ouma Mana (Guilty Crown)**

 **Rias Gremory (?)(untuk alasan kepentingan cerita)**

 **Krul Tepes ( Owari No Seraph )**

 **(?)**

 **Let Justice be Done, Though The Heaven Fall**

 **Enjoy it.!**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Arc VII : Rapat 3 Fraksi, Penyerangan OSF,** _ **Sekiryuutei Vs New Hakuryuukou, dan Krul Vs Sirzech, Azazel**_ **pertarungan takdir?**

" N-naru-kun? " Panggil Rias pelan.

Pandangan Rias semakin memburam ketika panggilan-nya di balas dengan senyuman tipis dari Naruto, air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata Rias dan mulai berjatuhan seiring dengan langkah pelan Naruto yang berjalan menuju ke-arahnya, Rias sangat mengenal tatapan yang diarahkan orang itu kepada dirinya pandangan yang dingin tetapi bila lebih menyelami _Sapphire_ -nya disana menjanjikan kehangatan dan perlindungan... Rias sangat mengenal dengan baik siapa itu... Hanya satu orang... yang memilikinya.

Meski penampilanya sudah banyak berubah, tapi Rias yakin dia masih " _Naru_ " yang sama. Tidak peduli siapa Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, dan bagaimana " _Nii-sama "_ beserta keluarganya akan menentang keputusan-nya, Rias sudah membulatkan tekat di hatinya dan itu tidak tergoyahkan.

Dan meski " _Perasaan "_ nya belum disampaikan. Hatinya akan tetap di sini, walau semua rahasia yang ada mulai terungkap. Dan sebagai apa dia di mata Naruto, Rias tak akan berubah... dan perasaan ini nyata dan akan tetap sama. Meski dia hanya seorang teman di mata Naruto.

Karena...

Waktu yang telah mereka lalui walau itu dari pertemuan singkat, membuat pemuda itu lebih berarti di matanya. Dan Rias sungguh berharap dia tidak akan pergi lagi dan mengorbankan apapun demi dirinya... berharap agar Naruto tidak pergi lagi.. Rias tersenyum di sela tangisnya, Senyum yang sangat indah hingga bisa membuat " _Tenshi "_ iri akan senyumannya, melihat Naruto-nya sudah ada di depannya, orang yang membuat dirinya di landa depresi seakan Dunia yang Kehilangan sang Mentari, tetapi itu dulu... sekarang Mentarinya berada di depannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Gremory- _san_ , _Daijobu ka? "._

" ... "

Jika boleh. Bolehka dia untuk sedikit egois? Bolehka dia memaksa Naruto untuk tetap disini menemaninya. Cukup dengan begini... biarkan dia melepaskan emosinya melalu sebuah tangisan kecil. Dia terisak, Rias terisak kecil...

" Gremory-san? "

" B-Baka..! "

Rias langsung memeluk pemuda di depanya dengan erat, dia terisak di dalam pelukannya itu... tubuhnya semakin terbenam dalam pelukan itu... dia merasakan tangan besar nan hangat mengelus pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut membuat tubuhnya semakin terbenam dalam pelukan itu. Mencari kehangatannya yang hilang dari pemuda itu, Mendapatkan kembali Hati-nya yang sempat dibawa pemuda itu pergi. Dia tidak tau, Rias tidak tau harus mengeluarkan emosi seperti apa.. Apa yang harus di ungkapkan ketika pemuda itu sekali lagi kembali menyelamatkannya.

Dan kenapa hanya tetesan air mata yang terjatuh? Kenapa dia hanya menangis?

Tapi walaupun begitu, dia membiarkannya... membiarkan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja membiarkan apa yang dia tahan ketika pemuda itu " _Pergi "_ tumpah begitu saja.

Karena perasaan ini terlalu rumit untuk diungkapkan. Dan biarkanlah isak tangis dan air mata yang mewakili apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Karna terkadang cukup hanya dengan air mata semua dapat terwakilkan... cukup dengan air mata, sesuatu yang disampaikan lebih banyak dari pada pesan yang disampaikan melalui sebuah kata itu sendiri.

Bagaimanapun ini hanyalah perasaan seorang gadis yang rumit..

 **Let Justice be Done, Though The Heaven Fall**

Semua hanya bisa terdiam, menyaksikan kedua insan yang saling melepas rindu bahkan alam pun seakan mendukung pertemuan dari kedua insan itu suara angin yang menenangkan dan suara kepakan sayap dari tiap pasukan fraksi mengalun lembut.

Sungguh.. Sirzech sangat senang melihat _Imoutou-nya_ kembali tersenyum bahagia seperti sedia kala, tetapi orang atau seseorang yang membuat _Imoutou-nya_ bahagia yang merusak rasa senang tersebut, Sirzech menengok ke arah Azazel yang juga sedang menatap dirinya lalu Sirzech memberikan sebuah kode dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Azazel.

Para anggota _Peerge_ Rias juga ikut berbahagia, melihat _Buchou-nya_ kembali seperti sedia kala walau mereka tidak mengetahui sosok yang sedang di peluk oleh Rias sekarang tapi mereka tetap berhutang terima kasih kepada pemuda itu karena sudah mengembalikan senyum _Buchou_ mereka.

" RIAS! Menghindar! " Pekik Sirzech

 _ **DHUAAAR!**_

Terlambat.. serangan itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghancurkan tempat kedua insan tadi melepas rindu, serangan tersebut berasal dari _Daemonic Power_ yang dihempaskan dengan sangat kuat sehingga menghancur leburkan tanah disekitarnya.

" Vali! Apa maksudmu menyerang adik _Maou Lucifer?_ Kita baru saja menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian." Azazel yang mengetahui alasan mengapa Vali menyerang mereka berdua tetap menanyakannya ia memegang keningnya pelan mengapa muridnya tidak bisa membaca situasi.

" Azazel apa maksudnya ini! Muridmu dengan sengaja menyerang _Imoutou-ku! "_ Sirzech dengan marah menunjuk muka Azazel dia geram sangat geram dengan beraninya ia menyerang bangsa _Akuma_ di depan matanya terlebih lagi itu adalah adiknya, walaupun muridnya Azazel itu merupakan keturunan langsung dari _Lucifer_ murni, menyerang sesama ras itu dilarang keras!

" _Lucifer-dono,_ saya tidak bermaksud menyerang _Imoutou_ anda yang cengeng dan lemah itu, untuk apa menyerang orang lemah hanya menghabiskan tenaga-ku saja! Target serangan barusan itu pemuda yang di peluk oleh _Imoutou_ anda si pencuri brengsek! Dia saja yang tidak beruntung karena berdekatan dengan dia !" Seru Vali, sungguh ia tidak berminat menyerang makhluk lemah yang hanya bisa menangis ia hanya mengincar orang yang kuat! Terlebih lagi orang itu yang mengambil _Albion_ darinya dan menginjak injak Harga dirinya!

" Jaga perkata- " Belum selesai Sirzech berbicara ia disela oleh orang lain.

" Gremory-san, _Daijobu-ka?_ " Dia bertanya kepada Rias yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

Rias yang sekali lagi kembali di selamatkan oleh Naruto hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan sang pemuda dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan pertanyaan sang pemuda. Ia bingung, Rias bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membalas segala perbuatan baik pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya sekarang, Rias tidak ingin secara terus menerus Diselamatkan oleh sang pemuda, ia ingin menjadi sosok yang berguna bagi Naruto sekecil apapun itu..

" _Kenapa..? Kenapa..? Kenapa.! Kau selalu menyelamatkanku tanpa memikirkan kondisimu sendiri! Kau bahkan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri terkena Tombak Cahaya yang seharusnya mengarah kepadaku! Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa!? "_ Pertahanannya kembali Runtuh karena pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah mengambil hatinya, pemuda yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia Rias.

" Karena.. Karena kamu memerlukan pertolongan.. pertolongan yang bisa aku berikan.. alasan apa lagi yang aku butuhkan? " Naruto lalu menepuk pelan kepala Rias pelan

 **Let Justice be Done, Though The Heaven Fall**

" Tolong jaga dia, namamu yuuto-san bukan? "

Kiba Yuuto sebagai salah satu anggota _Peerge_ dari Rias Gremory hanya bisa mengangguk, dengan sigap Yuuto merangkul _Buchou-nya_ yang semula berada di dekapan pemuda itu dan sepertinya walau semula enggan, Rias akhirnya mau melepaskan dekapanya dan menerima bantuan Yuuto.

" Sebaiknya kalian menjauh, mungkin disini akan berbahaya "

" Ouma-kun, hati-hati! " Seru Rias

" Hmmm... "

Setelah memastikan Rias bersama _Peergenya_ sudah bergabung ketempat para pimpinan tiap Fraksi, Naruto melirik orang yang meyerangnya secara tiba-tiba barusan.

" Hoam.. Jadi? Sudah selesai, berpamitan dengan gadis cengeng itu? Tenang saja kau pasti mati hari ini _Kuso Inu "_ Tanpa basa-basi Vali langsung membombardir tempat Naruto berdiri menggunakan _Daemonic Power_ dengan berbagai ukuran tanpa henti

 _ **DHUAAR!DHUAAAR!DHUAAAR!**_

Melihat semua serangannya telak mengenai lawanya Vali menyeringai senang, tapi hati kecilnya berkata tidak mungkin lawannya bisa tewas jika hanya terkena serangan seperti itu, ia mengakui lawannya kuat sangat kuat sebenarnya Vali juga tidaklah marah sungguh, ia juga tidak peduli jika _Albion_ tidak lagi pada dirinya dengan itu ia bisa mengukur kekuatannya sendiri, tetapi satu hal yang paling Vali benci adalah ketika seseorang meremehkan dia.

Betapa kagetnya semua orang, ketika debu dari hasil serangan tersebut menghilang nampaklah sosok Naruto yang memegang sebuah _**Blood Spear**_ dengan iris Mata berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan lingkaran merah terang di sekitarnya _**[Emperor Eye]**_ menandakan Naruto memauski _Vampire Mode-nya._

" _M_ -manusia macam apa kau! A-apa kau bukan lagi Manusia? " Vali nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tanah tempat Naruto berpijak sama sekali tidak hancur yang hancur hanyalah disekitarnya saja berarti ia menghancurkan _Daemonic Power_ yang ia lempar hanya dengan tombak itu.

" Akan kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi.. Namaku Naruto Tepes dan juga merupakan pemilik salah satu dari ke-13 _Longinus Divine Dividing_ atau orang biasa meamanggilku _Hakuryuukou "_ Naruto memperkenalkan diri ala bangsawan kelas atas.. yahh walau itu merepotkan baginya tapi itu lebih baik daripada Krul yang mengomelinya.

" TEME! Beraninya kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai _Hakuryuukou_ , kau tak lebih dari seorang pencuri! " Sungguh Vali tidak terima ada pencuri yang dengan bangganya memperkenalkan diri sebagai _Hakuryuukou_ , Vali langsung mengumpulkan _Daemonic Power_ sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu singkat dan langsung melemparkannya dengan cepat juga.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan musuhnya dan memprediksi masa depan Naruto dengan memejamkan mata melemparkan _**Blood Spear**_ yang ada ditangan kanan-nya ke-arah Vali yang baru melemparkan _Daemonic Power_ nya.

 _ **DHUAAR!**_

Alhasil Vali terlempar ke-arah kerumunan para pimpinan 3 Fraksi, karena ledakan terjadi di dekat dirinya, padahal dia sangat yakin ia bahwa Vali mengumpulkan _Daemonic Power_ dan menembaknya dengan sangat cepat tanpa Naruto sadari tapi kenapa seakan lawannya mampu melihat masa depan?

" Urgh.. Tem- !"

" Vali lebih baik kau mundur terlebih dahulu, kau sudah tidak bisa melawannya sendirian lagi jujur sekarang ia bahkan lebih hebat darimu Vali tanpa _Albion_ kau tidak lebih dari seorang _Akuma_ keturunan _Lucifer_ " sejujurnya Azazel tidak mau mengatakan itu kepada muridnya tetapi Vali harus bisa menerima Kenyataanya.

" Jadi Gaki, apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini? Apa kau ingin menganggu perdamaian yang baru terjalin? " tanya Azazel

" Untuk _Da-Tenshi_ yang kotor sudah sewajarnya juga sepertinya jika kau memiliki mulut berbisa Azazel, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata perdamaian dari _Da-Tenshi_ busuk sepertimu! " Balasku Sarkatis

" Jaga mulutmu _Gaki_ , kami ber-4 sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memusnahkanmu sekarang juga _Gaki "_ Balas Azazel tajam

" Maaf saja, tapi tujuanku datang kesini untuk bertemu adik iparku yang diambil paksa oleh Fraksi _Akuma_ , tapi apa bila kalian memaksa yah.. mau bagaimana lagi " dengan santainya Naruto membalas perkataan Azazel

" Adik ipar? Siapa maksudmu, jangan menuduh Fraksiku sembarangan _Gaki_ , kami tidak pernah menculik bangsa manapun! " Balas Sirzech

" Kalian.. Kalian.. merusak kebahagiaan kedua orang yang aku sayangi.. Kalian membantai bangsa Krul kalian merebut keluarga Krul dan membuatnya sendirian, kalian juga yang membuat Mana tersegel.. sudah cukup.. aku sudah... _**MUAK!**_ "

 **Let Justice be Done, Though The Heaven Fall**

Aura Kemerahan menguar kental dari Naruto memenuhi seluruh kawasan Kuoh Academy yang terselubungi oleh _Kekkai_ , _**Emperor Eye**_ semakin menyala terang menunjukan kuasanya seakan menjanjikan kematian yang mengerikan

 _ **BRUUK!BRUUK!BRUUK!**_

Satu persatu anggota _Peerge_ Rias yang tidak mampu menahan hasrat membunuh yang mengerikan berjatuhan, dan para pasukan tiap Fraksi juga mengalami hal yang sama, semua seakan dipaksa menunduk dibawah kekuasaanya terkecuali para pimpinan tiap fraksi.

" Kalian akan membayar lebih atas perbuatan yang kalian lakukan! "

 _Balance Break!_

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**_

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon: Divining Divide!]**_

Aura putih dan kemerahan kental menyatu memenuhi _Kuoh Academy,_ tanah kembali berguncang hebat seakan merespond kuasa dari pemuda _Hybrid Vampire dan Dragon_ itu.

" _**Bersiaplah! "**_

 _ **Forbidden Time: Temporal Phase Protection**_

" Rias-san, kau dan anggota _Peergemu_ jangan sampai keluar dari _Kekkai itu, Kekkai_ itu akan melindungi kalian _" Seru Naruto_

 _Rias hanya bisa termenung Naruto tetap saja melindunginya padahal Fraksinyalah yang menyebabkan penderitaan Naruto...Rias membulatkan tekat.. ia akan selalu bersama Naruto menemaminya walau ia harus menghianati Ras-nya sendiri.._

" Vali tangkap " Azazel melemparkan _**Down Fall Dragon Spear**_ kepada Vali

" Gunakan itu, ikut aku menyerang bocah itu "

" Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku Azazel " Balas Vali

 _Balance Break!_

 _ **[ Down Fall Dragon Balance Breaker]**_

 _ **[ Down Fall Dragon: Another Armor!]**_

" Sirzech kau juga akan ikut? " Tanya Azazel

" Tentu saja! " balas Sirzech

" Bersiaplah Ga-! "

 _ **DHUAAAR!**_

Gedung tempat dimana tempat _Occult Reasearch Club_ berada tiba-tiba hancur rata dengan tanah, darisana juga terdapat aura merah kental yang sama dengan Naruto menguar kental, Naruto mengenal dengan baik aura itu, aura itu merupakan milik Krul.

" Vali Awas !" Seru Azazel

 _ **JDUAK!**_

Tiba-tiba dari asal tempat ledakan itu terpental seseorang dengan armor merah yang dikenal dengan nama _Sekiryuutei_ yang dengan indahnya menabrak Vali

" Issei-kun! " Sirzech dengan cepat menghampiri Issei yang dalam mode _Balance Breaker_

" Urgh.. Sirzech-sama sepertinya ada musuh yang ingin menculik Gasper ia menyerangku dan menghancurkan bangunan itu hanya dengan menguarkan tekanan sihirnya.. " Seru Issei

" A- apa? " _Situasi ini benar-benar sudah di luar kendali Sirzech belum selesai dengan Hakuryuukou masalah lain kembali datang._

Dari bekas tempat ledakan tadi keremunan kalelawar tiba-tiba keluar dan berkumpul di sebelah Naruto, dari kerumunan kalelawar itu tiba-tiba membentuk tubuh seseorang dan orang itu adalah Krul yang juga membawa Gasper.

" Krul-chan, _Daijobu? "_ Naruto bertanya dan mengelus kepala Krul dengan pelan

" Hmmm.. _Anata_ aku hanya memberikan pelajaran kecil kepada kadal merah arogan yang berusaha menyentuhku " Balas Krul pelan, Krul langsung memeluk kecil Naruto yang berada dalam _Balance Break_.

" ... Krul-chan buatlah _Kekkai_ dan bawa juga keponakanmu, tenang saja orang itu akan kuhancurkan sampai dia tidak bisa Bereinkarnasi lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue~**_

Holaaa~ Gomennn atas keterlambatan updateny, sungguh _Archilles_ tidak berniat untuk telat update ini karena _Archilles_ menghadapi UKK yang baru selesai hari selasa kemarin jadi baru bisa up... _Hontou ni Gomenasai!_ Dan juga maafkan _Archilles_ karena kemarin menjanjikan Full Fight tapi malah ngga Full fight karena tahap chapter ini belum terpenuhi malah jadi agak romance maafkan _Archilles.._

Untuk Naruto disini ia memiliki _**Emperor Eye**_ Dari Anime Kuroko No Basket punya Akashi Seijuro yang menandakan Naruto memasuki Vampire Modenya fungsi **Emperor Eye** Naruto sama dengan Akashi Memprediksi Masa Depan~

Sekian Dari _Archilles_ kalau ada pertanyaan bisa langsung PM atau melalui Review, terimakasih untuk orang yang selalu mendukung _Archilles_ mengingatkan Update _Hontou Ni Arigatou!_

 _Last RnR~_


End file.
